Señorita corazón
by Ring.Black
Summary: Bella odia a Edward, y viceversa. Pero muy pronto eso cambiara cuando ambos tengan que compartir un secreto que podría acabar con la reputación de él/ -De acuerdo, que te puedo dar a cambio de tu silencio?- Entonces, le sonreí con malicia. BxE EmxR JxA. Todos humanos. Universo alterno. OoC. SE ACABÓ.
1. ¡¿Vos sos la señorita corazón!

**Hooooooli! Bueno, mi primera historia de Twilight, los mejores libros que pude haber leído :O. Leí más de un millón de fics en esta página y no me pude resistir más xD! Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con su review ^^. El capi es corto, pero es por que es como la introducción. **

**Eeeen fin, Crepúsculo ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos, sino que le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :D. Listo, a leer! **

…

_Capitulo uno: ¡¿Vos sos la señorita corazón?!_

-Pssst, Bella- Ignórala, ignórala, ignórala- Bella! No me ignores!- Me dijo Alice, la cual hoy se encontraba sentada atrás mío, justo para fastidiarme.

-Shhh- La chite, reprimiendo una risa al imaginarme su cara de indignación

-Como te atreves a callarme, Isabella Marie Swan- Ella no esta. No es mas que el susurro de una mosca- Iba a ser misericordiosa y preguntarte si querías venir de compras, pero en vista de tu mala educación, ahora te arrastrare hacia allí- Me di vuelta, mirándola con pánico. Ella me lanzo una mirada maliciosa. Maldita enana duende.

-Señorita Swan, le es mas interesante charlar con su compañera que mi clase? Si es así, le voy a pedir que se retire- Agg, era justo esto lo que quería evitar.

-No, señor Jackson, lo siento. Su clase es mas interesante- Escuche una risita proveniente de atrás. Si, es cierto, que mentira.

El profesor no paro de hablar en toda la hora. Al igual que Alice, ya que me llamaba cada 5 segundos. Hasta que, por fin, sonó el bendito timbre que anunciaba que mi sufrimiento había terminado

-No seas exagerada. Apenas y te moleste- Me dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Yo resople, rodando los ojos.

-Si, claro. Jamás me tiraste una goma en la cabeza ni me pegaste con el libro ni me clavaste el lápiz en toda la clase, cierto?- Dije sarcástica

Y de repente deje de escuchar a Alice. Todo paso en cámara lenta. El capitán del equipo de futbol, el ególatra, mujeriego, estúpido y descerebrado, Edward Cullen, pasaba por mi lado con una malteada en su mano y, adivinen que? Si, fue a parar a mi rostro.

-Edward!- Chillo histérica la duende. Aunque yo también quería gritarle, o mejor aun, golpearlo

Yo lo mire con odio mientras él seguía su camino riéndose, como el idiota que es, junto a todos sus monos descerebrados que lo imitan

-Lo siento, Bells. Mi hermano es un bestia, bruto e insensible- Me dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada

Así es, Edward es el hermano de mi mejor amiga. El y yo somos enemigos desde el prescolar, cuando él robo mi lápiz, y yo lo acuse. Desde eso, nos odiamos.

-Vamos al baño para que pueda limpiarme- Dije irritada. Genial, ahora olería a frutillas por el resto del día.

-Wow. Alto ahí, vaquera. Quien te vomito, Bellita?- Mire fulminantemente al oso que tenia frente a mi, y que por desgracia o suerte tengo como hermano mayor, Emmet Swan.

-Piérdete, Emmet- Dije, entrando al baño, refunfuñando. Él, como siempre, se rio frente a mi berrinche de nena. No entiendo como hacían Rosalie y Jasper para soportarlo. Mas aun Rose.

Los gemelos Hale, los cuales me llevan un año al igual que Emmet, junto a los mellizos Cullen (Alice y Edward), son amigos nuestros desde siempre, menos Cullen Hombre y yo, por supuesto. Nuestras madres son amigas desde la secundaria, y aun ahora siguen en contacto, por eso estamos todos inscriptos en la misma escuela, claro esta. Rosalie es la novia de mi hermano desde la primaria, y Jasper el novio de Alice. Nuestras madres? Felices de la vida, incluso esperan que sus últimos retoños se unan en santo noviazgo también. JA! Ni soñarlo.

El día por suerte paso sin mayores incidentes (sacando de lado las incontables veces que me caí, que tuve clase de gimnasia, y que en biología me toco sentarme junto a Edward Cullen). Luego de la jornada estudiantil, nos encontrábamos con Alice inspeccionando la cartelera de actividades, buscando alguna para hacer durante el año, cuando una en especial me llamo la atención.

-"Tenes un problema amoroso? Estas en conflicto con tu pareja? La adolescencia apesta? Pedile un consejo a: La Señorita Corazón"- Leí con burla- Que tontería, ya no saben que inventar-

Ella mi miro como si llevara un sombrero de Barnie y estuviera bailando la Macarena

-No es ninguna tontería, Bella! Así como lo vez, esa mujer logro unirnos a mi y a Jasper- Dijo con corazones en los ojos

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, y la mire estupefacta

-Una consejera mediocre, de este colegio, te unió con Jasper?- Dije completamente incrédula

-Si, así como lo oís- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces- Que nunca te conté?- Me dijo con una ceja levantada

Si, Alice me contaste. Lo que pasa que tiendo a atragantarme con mi propia saliva y reaccionar así siempre, no te preocupes. Pensé con ironía pero preferí no decirle nada. Ella no aprecia el sarcasmo como yo.

-No, nunca me contaste nada- Dije cruzándome de brazos fingiendo enfado

-Bueno, bueno, ya. No fue la gran cosa, de hecho- Dijo con falsa modestia- Lo que sucedió fue que yo le mande una carta diciendo que me interesaba mucho un chico, que es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, que él también se lo notaba interesado pero teníamos miedo de que mi hermano no lo acepte. Su consejo fue que primero aclarara las cosas con el chico, y que si yo lo quería y él realmente me merecía, mi hermano sabría aceptarlo queriendo nada mas que mi felicidad- Que cursi historia, tal vez le hubiera dicho que no me la cuente- Tal vez debas mandarle una carta vos, Bells-

-Yo? Si, claro. Lo hare cuando busque que me emparejen con alguien que tiene que tener la aprobación de mi hermano- Dije burlándome.

-Ja, Ja, que graciosa. Aparte, tenia doce años, es comprensible- Dijo sacándome la lengua mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Bien, calcula bella. Tenes exactamente 10 segundos para que ella no se dé cuenta de que desapareciste de su lado. Son muy pocos, pero tenes que aprovecharlos. Recordatorio: No correr, me caigo mucho. Listos, en sus marcas, y fuera!

Y así fue como termine caminando por unos pasillos que jamás transitaba. Obviamente por que están ubicados entre el gimnasio y la enfermería, dos lugares que odio y que, sin embargo, al segundo lo visito muy frecuentemente. Sentí mi celular vibrar, seguro Alice ya se dio cuenta de que me escape. Bien, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar un lugar donde esconderme. Un armario, perfecto. Abrí la puerta desesperada, y la cerré apoyándome de espaldas. Pero que oscuro estaba acá. Ay, me tropecé con algo. Me incorpore tanteando la pared en busca del interruptor. Bingo, luces encendidas.

-Pero que diablos es esto?- Dije con los ojos como platos. Frente a mi había dos sacos enormes con miles de cartas, y a mi derecha un escritorio con una maquina de escribir. Me acerque curiosa hacia los sacos, y saque la primera carta que encontré. Me disponía a leerla, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Puf, ya esta. Si que tienen problemas estos chi… Isabella?- No-Puede-Ser

Quien había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, con otro saco enorme lleno de cartas. Lo mire sorprendida, y con los ojos mas abiertos todavía

-Yo… puedo explicarlo- Me dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, completamente nervioso.

-Edward, acaso vos…?- Esto tiene que ser una joda.

-Si, yo soy Señorita Corazón-

…**Continuara? :O**


	2. De hombre a ¿Mujer?

**Hoooolii gente! Bueno, capitulo corto, pero es como una introducción a lo que pasara. De todas formas, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber ^^. Nada mas! Disfruten. **

**Twilight no es mio, sino Emmet se casaría conmigo. **

…

_Capitulo dos: De hombre a ¿Mujer?_

Aun me encontraba en shock. Por Dios, tenia la oportunidad de destrozar la reputación de la persona que es mi enemiga desde que éramos unos bebes. Por supuesto que no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Que me darás a cambio?- Dije, cruzándome de brazos, decidida

-Eh?- Me dijo sorprendido

-Eso. A cambio de mi silencio, tendrás que darme algo a cambio- Se fuerte, Bella, no decaigas, no dejes que te engatuse. Hasta ahora, lo estas haciendo bien

-Estas loca, Swan? No pienso darte nada. Así que, mejor que cerres la boca sino queres sufrir por el resto del año- Dijo divertido, pasando por al lado mio para dejar la bolsa donde se encontraba el resto

-Buuueno, al colegio le encantara saber quien es la consejera que sabe todos sus problemas, y que usa un vestido con bubis- Dije poniendo mi mano en el picaporte para salir. Pero algo me detuvo, su mano. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño molesta ante el contacto

-No te atrevas, y aparte yo no uso ningún vestido con bubis- Me dijo ofendido.

-O sino que?- Dije desafiante. Eso es, Poder Bella!

El suspiro entre molesto y resignado

-De acuerdo. Que te puedo dar a cambio de tu silencio?- Dijo entre dientes

Entonces, le sonreí con malicia. El trago saliva ruidosamente. Oh si, Eddie mejor que me temas por que soy peor que Emmet y sus bromas pesadas. La verdad, nose que quiero a cambio por que, es decir, si lo tengo como esclavo eso significaría tenerlo pegado todo el día y no quiero eso. Si lo obligo a hacer el ridículo frente a todos, daría igual por que como lo "aman" se reirían y seguirían con lo suyo. Si le digo que de malos consejos, los demás saldrían perjudicados. Entonces, que? Que podría querer ahora que te lo tengo en la palma de mi mano? Que deje de molestarme, eso es seguro, pero quiero que sienta miedo, que sienta humillación. Eso es! Lo tengo!

-Cullen, espero que te acostumbres al maquillaje y las polleras por que el hombre que conociste se tomara un par de vacaciones- Dije seriamente, aunque por dentro me descostillaba de la risa.

_Al otro día_

Estacione mi camioneta como todos los días. Bueno, no como todos los días, sino que más temprano de lo acostumbrado para…

-HOLA BELLA!- Si, para encontrarme con el duende del mal por que, aunque muestre su efusividad e hiperactividad de siempre, sé que quiere matarme por haberme escapado ayer

-Antes que nada, quiero comentarte de una pequeña cosa que te encantara- Dije sonriendo

-Mejor que sea bastante buena para compensar lo de ayer- Me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Oh, ni te imaginas- Dije ensanchando mas mi sonrisa. Verdaderamente, ni te imaginas Alice.

Era obvio que no le iba a ocultar nada a Alice. Ella tiene vital importancia en el trato que sellamos con Edward. Cual era el trato? Yo no diría que él es la señorita corazón, SI aguantaba, al menos, dos semanas vestido de mujer, sin que nadie lo descubra. Ah, y que no me molestara por lo que quedara del año. Excelente, verdad? Se imaginan a alguien tan sexy vesti… UN SEGUNDO?! SEXY?! Quise decir… Arrg, olvídenlo. En fin, el punto es que Alice esta al tanto y, a pesar de que sea su hermano, la idea le fascina. Así que, esperamos pacientes hasta que la jornada escolar termine para encontrarnos con su mellizo.

-Nose como acepte hacer esto- Dijo entre dientes la próxima chica de nuestro grupo, quien usaba lentes oscuros y se cubría con su capucha para que nadie lo reconociera. No tienen idea de como estoy disfrutando esto.

-Tranquila, hermanita. Vas a disfrutar esto- Dijo Alice, mientras manejaba su porche con destino al centro comercial. Por primera vez, estoy entusiasmada por llegar rápido. Edward gruño molesto tocándose el puente de la nariz. Y esto solo era el principio.

Oh, vamos conciencia! Él quiso hacerse pasar por mujer al ser la Señorita Corazón, yo solo le hago un favor. Entonces, por que no me siento tan satisfecha con esto?

-Tenemos que pensar un nombre. Cual te parece que le queda?- Dijo Alice mientras entrabamos a la tienda de zapatos.

-Mmmm, Anacleta- Dije yo burlándome

-Le queda verdad?- Dijo Alice mirándolo divertida

-Muéranse- Al y yo nos largamos a reír.

-No, en serio. Que te parece Anna Cullen? Queda lindo, verdad?- Yo asentí con aprobación. Eso era lo de menos, de todas formas. Yo quería diversión, verlo sufrir. Creo que me estoy pasando un poquito con eso de verlo sufrir.

Compramos todo lo necesario: zapatos, vestidos, pelucas, rellenos, incluso ropa interior. Obvio, él se negó en rotundo con comprar lo último, pero yo tenia el control sobre sus decisiones por primera vez en mi vida. Así que logre domar a la bestia. El problema en verdad era…

-NO! Definitivamente, no- Dijo agarrándose de la columna, frente al negocio donde nos correspondía entrar

-Vamos, Eddie. Como esperas ser una buena mujer si no pasas por esto?- Dijo Alice, poniendo los brazos en su cadera, indignada

-Yo no soy una mujer, Alice! Y no me digas Eddie- Grito en pleno centro

Yo me sonroje cuando la gran mayoría volteo a mirarnos.

-No seas cobarde. Prometo que no te va a doler- Dijo sonriendo con confianza.

No le iba a doler. Si, claro, y yo era la reina de Egipto. El lugar al que teníamos que entrar, y Cullen Hombre se negó era el centro de depilación. Exacto, cera caliente, piernas, axilas y un hombre, no son buenas combinaciones. Pero lo logramos, quedo impecable y sin un solo pelo. Luego, siguieron las cejas, pero solo un poco por que cuando volviera a ser hombre, si se las dejaba así seria raro, no? Nunca me reí tanto como hoy.

-Las odio. Ojala mueran- Mascullaba Cullen, caminando como si tuviera algo en el trasero.

-Tranquila, Anna. Mejor prepárate para mañana- Dije bajándome del porche- Bueno, Alice te lo encargo-

-No te preocupes. Quedara divina- Dijo sonriendo, y arranco, perdiéndose en el bosque

Verdaderamente, no podía esperar hasta mañana.

…**Continuara? **


	3. Anna Cullen

**Hoooolii gente! Bueno, tercer capitulo :D. Espero lo disfruten, me lo hagan saber, se rían y pasen un buen rato :D Gracias por todos sus reviews ^^, los aprecio mucho**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D. Twilight no es mio**

…

_Capitulo tres: Anna Cullen_

Por el amor de mi madre. Cuando piensan aparecer? Falta mucho? Alice siempre es puntual, entonces, POR QUE NO APARECEN DE UNA VEZ?! Vamos, lleguen, lleguen, lleguen, ya! Un chirrido de auto frenando se escucho por todo el colegio. Wiiii, ya llegaron! Tranquila, Bella, no te rías como maniática, todos te están mirando. Maldición, maldito sonrojo inoportuno. Bien, concentración

-Buenos días, impaciente Bella- Me saludo Al, bajando del auto lentamente. Esto es una tortura

-Y? Donde esta? "La" Trajiste?- Pregunte mirando hacia el interior del auto. Estupidos vidrios polarizados

-Tranquila, Bella- Dijo riendo. Se aclaró la garganta, y abrió por completo la puerta del copiloto- Bella Swan, te presento a Anna Cullen-

Oh, por la madre de todos los cielos. "Anna" era un monstruo. Cielos, Edward era espantoso como mujer. Su cuerpo masculino no es nada armónico en comparación con el de una mujer. Si bien, el vestido disimula bastante, su "busto" es demasiado exagerado, sin contar con su gran altura y sus músculos formados. Tampoco ayuda su cara cuadrada y varonil. Por suerte, la peluca color cobre y el maquillaje disimulaba bastante. OH, POR DIOS! ESOS SON TACOS? Juro que besaría a Alice en este momento.

-Vaya, pero que linda sos Anna- Dije tratando de controlar la risa

-Lesbiana- Me espeto de mala manera.

-Al parecer, no estamos de buen humor, eh!- Dije. Definitivamente, sus insultos no podrían opacar mi buen humor.

-BELLY-BELLS- Escuche que mi hermano me llamaba, así que voltee, viendo que venia hacia acá. Esto se ponía jodidamente mejor- Hermanita, hoy olvida…-Entonces, se fijo en nuestra nueva "amiga". Casi largo una carcajada descomunal frente a su cara de asco- Estem, vaya, creo que nos vemos después- Y huyo despavorido, murmurando algo como "menos mal que tengo a Rose" o "Pésimo gusto en elegir amigas, Bella"

-Edward es como miel para las chicas, pero Anna es repelente para hombres. Que interesante- Dijo Alice sonriendo

-Por que actúan como si no estuviera presente?- Dijo Cullen de forma "simpática" (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Vamos, quiero presentar en sociedad a mi nueva hermana- Dijo su melliza, tirándolo del brazo contra su voluntad, completamente feliz y emocionada.

Que puedo decir? La reacción de los chicos era la misma: Horror. La reacción de las chicas, mas bien del club de fans de Cullen, fue de burla, incredibilidad y, bueno, básicamente le hicieron la mañana imposible. Le pusieron la traba (sin contar que se le dificultaba caminar con esos tacos), le tiraron malteadas, le pegaron un chicle en el asiento, y etc. Debo admitir que sentí un poco de lastima MUY EN EL FONDO. Me hizo acordar cuando el me molestaba, hace exactamente dos días. Pobre ex conejito de playboy

-Hora de ir a la cafetería- Dije, cuando salíamos de biología. La única clase que compartimos.

-Genial. Jasper y Emmet no van a parar de cargarme- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos indignados, con su voz chillona, que aparentaba ser de mujer

-Ese es el punto- Dije sonriendo, solo para irritarlo mas. Y funciono.

Entramos a la cafetería, y fuimos a pedir nuestros almuerzos. Cabe destacar que sin hablar, ya que él estaba muy de mal humor, y yo verdaderamente no tenia tema de conversación, lo cual me extraño que pensara en alguno por que no me interesa hablarle. Exacto, NO me interesa entablar conversación con Cullen, así que no busques tema de conversación, Swan. NO lo busques.

-Ei, Bella! Por acá- Escuche elevar la voz a Rosalie, con el brazo extendido para que la notara

Nos acercamos hacia ellos, con Edward refunfuñando a unos cuantos metros míos

-Hola Rose. Hola Jazz- Los salude, ya que no me los había cruzado en todo el día

-Claro, y a Em que lo pise un camión. Bien, gracias hermanita. Acaso se te van a terminar los saludos?- Era increíble que alguien tan berrinchudo como él fuera el mayor de los dos. Yo me limite a resoplar e ignorarlo

-Ei, Bella. Parece que hoy estas de buen humor- Dijo Jasper, también ignorando a Emmet. A veces creo que tiene el don de saber que emoción tiene la gente

-Oh, no tienen idea. Gente, quiero presentarles a alguien- Empecé diciendo, pero alguien me interrumpió

-Noooo! Sin mi, no vas a presentarla- Dijo la enana, apareciendo de nose donde, mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa. Todos la miramos resignados, ella nunca va a cambiar

-Bien, Alice, preséntala. Después de todo, es familiar tuya- Vi de reojo como Edward se removía incomodo a unos metros míos

-Chicos, Amor, ella es Anna Cullen, mi prima- Nos corrimos para dejar ver a "Anna"

La mandíbula de Jasper se desencajo con horror, Emmet se estremeció con miedo, y la cara de Rose era de total asombro. Quería partirme de la risa ahí mismo

-Esteem… Mucho gusto- Dijo Cullen poniendo esa voz chillona

-I-Igualmente- Dijo Jasper tartamudeando

-Si, lo mismo digo- Dijo Rose mirándola de forma analítica. Oh, no, ella es muy observadora, por lo que le bloquee un poco la visión

-Para ser la prima de Alice, no se parecen en nada- Dijo Emmet todavía mirándola como si fuera un bicho gigante- Vos sos alta-

-Emmet Swan, no te metas conmigo- Dijo Alice fingiendo indignación

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, solo nos quedaban dos horas más de escuela, las cuales para suerte mía se pasaron rápidas. Pero para Edward fue un calvario, según lo escuche gritar. Salimos los dos juntos con Alice hacia la puerta de salida. Me estaba despidiendo de ellos junto a su auto, cuando escuche que una moto se aproximaba. NO-PUEDE-SER, ese es…

-¿Jacob?- Pregunte extrañada pero contenta cuando se saco el casco confirmándome que era el

-Bells- Dijo abriéndome sus brazos. Corrí de inmediato a refugiarme en ellos- Tanto tiempo- Me alzo en brazos, dejándome a unos 5 cm del suelo

-Jake…no respiro- Dije casi sin aire

-Oh, lo siento, Bellita- Dijo, bajándome enseguida.

Escuche como alguien carraspeaba por atrás mio.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- Esa voz chillona se me quedaría en lo tímpanos por un largo tiempo

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella- Dijo Alice, mirando con una mueca torcida a Jacob, subiendo al auto. Arranco enseguida, y se perdieron de vista.

No era noticia para nadie que los Cullen y los Black se llevaran mal. De hecho, cuando Jake asistía, antes de que se mudara a La push, a esta escuela, siempre tuvo más de un enfrentamiento con Cullen Hombre, ya sea tanto mental como físico. Sin embargo, aunque el se fuera, nuestra amistad siguió hasta ahora, pero no teníamos muchos tiempo para vernos, por eso siempre me olvidaba del mundo cuando el aparecía.

-Bella- Dijo Jacob a mi lado, extrañamente serio- Quien era esa?-

-Quien? Alice?- Pregunte sin entender

-No, la otra- Dijo, todavía con el semblante serio

-Ah, se llama Anna, es la prima de Alice- Dije, encogiéndome de hombros, divertida

-Bella- Volvió a repetir- Creo que me enamore-

Y mi mandíbula callo desencajada.

…**Continuara?**


	4. Que comiencen los juegos

**Hooooli gente! :D Capitulo corto, pero espero que les sea divertido, y me lo hagan saber. Gracias por sus reviews :D, me encantan! **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer! Twilight no es mio! **

…

_Capitulo cuatro: Que comiencen los juegos_

In-cre-íble. Esto es un mal sueño? Debe ser. O acaso me drogue esta mañana? No, creo que no. Caminaba por lo pasillos como zombie, solo me faltaba decir "ceerebrooo" y ya estábamos. Tenía ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche ¿Por qué? Por culpa de Jacob y sus insistentes llamadas "Vamos, Belly-Bells. Hablale a tu amiga de mi" "No me digas que estas celosa" "Que mala sos. No me queres ver feliz con Anna" En un principio, fue gracioso pero después vino el trauma

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- Mire con los ojos casi cerrados a la persona que me hablaba. Emmm, pelo rubio, ojos azules, alta, flaca. Emmm, su nombre es… Empieza con R… Emmm… YA! LO TENGO! Es Rose.

-De que?- Dije cansada, pasándome una mano por la cara para despertarme. Un cachetazo voló hacia mi mejilla- PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA, ROSALIE?- Grite histérica, abriendo los ojos al máximo

-Bien, ahora que ya estas despierta, andando. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante- Dijo dándome la espalda, comenzando a caminar

La seguí a regañadientes, refunfuñando con la mano en la mejilla. Ahora entendía por que Emmet no se atrevía a hacer sus estúpidas bromas frente a ella, pega muy fuerte. Llegamos al baño de mujeres y nos apoyamos en el lavamanos

-Por que no me dijeron que Edward anda vestido de mujer por el colegio?- Me dijo molesta

Mi cara fue de completa sorpresa. COMO LO SUPO?!

-SHHH- La calle poniendo mi mano en su boca, mirando para todos lados. Suspire aliviada al ver que no había nadie- Estas loca! Arruinaras mi plan si alguien se entera- Dije mirándola con enojo, retirando mi mano

-No es justo. Creí que eras la mejor cuñada de todas pero, al parecer, Alice es mas leal que vos- Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Alice ¿Como no lo pensé? Esa enana se las va a ver conmigo mas tarde

-Bueno, eso no importa. Para que querías saber, de todas formas?- Dije con una ceja levantada, mirándola escéptica

Ella simplemente sonrió, y me dio más miedo que el ático de mi casa.

_Horas más tarde_

-Hay Anna, esto te va a encantar. Vas a conocer el centro comercial de Port Angels. Por cierto, de donde me dijiste que venias?- Si, ese era su "magnifico" plan. Llevarlo de compras donde sufriría el triple. No era malo, pero yo hubiera pensado algo peor.

-De Londres- Dijo mirando por la ventana. Me pregunte si su mal humor se haría permanente? Por alguna razón, ya no me parecía tan jodidamente divertido como al principio

-Que extraño por que no tenes acento Ingles- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

El simplemente murmuro un "Hum" escueto e irritado, lo que provoco que rose y yo tuviéramos que ahogar una risa. Estaciono el auto y nos dispusimos a bajar. Lo que nunca me imagine era encontrarme con tal imagen frente a la puerta del Shopping. Jacob, mi mejor amigo, se encontraba vestido de traje, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, y una caja de chocolates con globos en la otra. Mi celular sonó haciendo que salga de mi estupor.

-Hola- Dije, todavía shockeada

-Eso es por haber ido al centro comercial y no llevarme. Que lo disfruten- ESA VOZ! MALDITA ENANA DUENDE! Y encima me corto, desgraciada, perra, y cuanto adjetivo despectivo se les ocurra.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob ya estaba arrodillado frente a AnEd (si, conjugue sus nombre ¿Y que? Le queda) extendiéndole los regalos

-Maravillosa señorita, me haría el favor de tener una cita conmigo?- OH, POR MI MADRE! Esto era en serio?

Rosalie se partía de la risa a mi lado, provocando que la mirara mal.

-Al parecer, Anna ya consiguió novio- Dijo entre risas

Edward estaba, bueno, ¿Furioso? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Avergonzado? Creo que una mezcla de las tres. Podía presentir como el volcán Cullen haría erupción.

-Jake, levantate del piso, AHORA- Dije ofuscada, con la cara hecha un tomate por todas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre nosotros

-Dejame declararme en paz, Bella- Dijo molesto

Entonces, el foco se me prendió. No estaba en mis planes pero, si vamos al caso, nada de todo esto lo estaba

-Anna acepta salir con vos, Jake- Dije sonriendo de forma cínica hacia Eddie

-QUEEE?!- Grito con su voz de hombre, lo que hizo que Jake lo mirara sorprendido- Es decir, ¡¿Que?!- Prefería su voz de hombre

-En serio?- Pregunte Jacob ¿Feliz?

-En serio. Verdad, Anna?- Dije mirándolo fijamente. Creí que iba a explotar de la ira que lo poseía

-No, claro que no. Estas yendo demasiado lejos, Swan- Dijo entre dientes

Yo simplemente sonreí. Este solo era el comienzo del plan.

-Bella? Rosie Poo?- Me voltee con ojos como plato al escuchar esa voz terriblemente familiar.

-Osito? Jazzy? Que hacen acá?- Dijo Rose extrañada

No escuche su respuesta, ya que me di vuelta para seguir mirando a Edward, por si decía algo impropio, no por que quisiera mirarlo, por supuesto que no. Pero me arrepentí enseguida. Todo el equipo de futbol junto con las porristas se dirigían hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Entonces, Edward me sonrió de forma maniática

-GENTE DE ESTE LUGAR!- Grito haciendo que todos detuvieron sus pasos, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. Va, mirándola- Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero hacer un anuncio- Y me miro con los ojos flameando en llamas- BELLA SWAN ME ACABA DE CONFESAR QUE ESTA ENAMORADA EDWARD CULLEN-

El…acaso…había gritado… lo que yo creo que grito? LO VOY A MATAR. Me abalance sobre el como gato enjaulado.

-COMO TE ATREVES? RETIRA ESO, AHORA- Dije tratando de liberarme de los brazos de Jacob, los cuales me habían agarrado a tiempo antes de llegar a él

-No, si no te retractas vos primero- Dijo sonriendo triunfante

-No, olvidate- Dije todavía en los brazos de Jake

-Entonces, espero que seas una buena jugadora por que a partir de ahora yo también voy a empezar a jugar- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos, de forma arrogante

Bien, si eso quería, a partir de ahora, jugaríamos el mismo juego. Prepárate, Cullen. Si creíste que esto era el infierno, te informo que solo es el principio.

…**Continuara?**


	5. Los que se pelean se ¿Aman?

**Hooooooli! Bueno, ya quinto capitulo =O. Quiero agradecerle por sus reviews y que gasten su tiempo libre leyendo mi fic :D, en serio, se los agradezco mucho. Si les gusta el capitulo, o tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden hacérmelo saber con su review, ya saben, me gusta leerlos y saber su opinión :)**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D. Twilight no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo cinco: Los que se pelean se ¿Aman?_

Llevaba, cuanto, 5 horas con la oreja pegada al teléfono?

-No, Alice. Por enésima vez, no estoy enamorada de Edward. Él solo lo dijo para fastidiarme- Dije hastiada, caminando de una punta a la otra de mi habitación

-Vamos, Bella! Sabes que podes decirme todo- Me dijo, por enésima vez. Es que hablaba en ruso o japonés?

-Olvidalo, si?- Dije, y le corte el teléfono. Seguro mañana me mataría, pero que más daba. Cerré los ojos cansada. Hoy si había sido un día largo.

Unos golpecitos en mi puerta me hicieron resoplar con molestia

-Adelante- Dije, de todas maneras

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Emmet "Oso" Swan. A veces me pregunto como hacia para pasar por la puerta- Cerra la boca o te van a entrar moscas-

No sabía que me había quedado colgada, con la mandíbula abierta. Debería pensar en cosas mas serias.

-Que pasa, Em?- Pregunte, mientras veía como él tomaba asiento en la punta de mi cama

-Bella- Empezó serio. Algo raro, si consideramos que se trata de Emmet- Sé que sos una adolescente, y que tenes necesidades- Oh, no, no me gusta por donde va esto- Pero, es decir, sos mi hermanita. Creí que confiabas en mí- Dijo fingiendo una expresión de dolor

Eh?

-Eh?- Pregunte confundida

-Sé que tal vez no te dedico mucho tiempo, y es mi culpa. Bueno, tal vez, la tuya también…-

-Emmet- Lo interrumpí- Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, de verdad?- Inquirí, mirándolo con una ceja levantada

-Por que no me dijiste que te gusta Edward?-

Abrí los ojos como platos dé la impresión que me causo su pregunta. Pero me recupere rápido para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Largo- Dije señalando la puerta

-Vamos, Bells. No te enojes. Después de todo, esa chica, Anna- Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- Lo grito frente a todos, y dijo que vos se lo confirmaste-

-Y vos le crees a esa perra sin escrúpulos!?- Grite alterada

-Bueno… Escuchaste ese dicho de que los que se pelean se aman?- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo

-VETE!- Le grite, arrojándole un libro.

Él se encamino rápido hacia la puerta, murmurando cosas como "Loca" o "Podrían haberme dado una hermana mas normal". En serio se creía que no lo escuchaba?

-Oh. Y, a todo esto, donde esta Edward?-

Su pregunta me dejo helada. Es cierto! Jamás dimos ninguna excusa de donde estaba Edward Cullen.

-Eeeh… estem… Intercambio. Si! Intercambio. Él esta en Londres- Dije, sonriendo triunfante. Él me miro incrédulo- Que?- Pregunte confundida

-Nada, es que pensaba en que Anna y Eddie tienen el mismo color de ojos- Y, sin más, salió por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, dejándome con una sola pregunta en mente ¿Como era posible que Emmet se fijara en esas cosas? Si no fuera por Rose, diría que es tan gay

…

RIING, RIING, RIING

-Ya voy, ya voy- Dije, completamente adormecida, tanteando a ciegas la mesita de luz, en busca de mi celular- Ya voy- Bingo, acá esta- Hola?- Conteste dormida, limpiándome la baba.

-Bells!- Esa voz… Emmm… Esa voz… Gruesa, Varonil… Emmm…. Rasposa… Emmm… De donde me suena?- Se que seguro tu cerebro no te responde, y es por que son las 3:45 de la madrugada, así que te daré una pista de quien soy: Jacob- Rodé los ojos con sarcasmo frente a su evidente forma de tratarme como retrasada. Entonces, reaccione. Oh, no, por favor, hoy no.

-Que pasa, Jake?- Dije cautelosa

-Bueno, me preguntaba si tenías alguna noticia de Anna-

-Como voy a tenerlas? Y, aparte, hace solo unas horas la viste- Dije incrédula

-Si, lose, pero no te dijo nada sobre la cita o algo?- Por el amor de la paz.

-Jake, escúchame bien por que solo te lo voy a decir una vez. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ANNA PUEDA SALIR CON VOS- Dije exasperada por es la situación de todas las madrugadas

-Ves?! Lo sabia! No queres verme feliz con ella por que estas celosa- Esto tiene que ser una joda

-No es eso…- Trate de responder, pero el seguía sacando a relucir sus "deducciones" de por que le dije que "Anna" no saldría con el- ESTA BIEN!- Grite al fin, cortando con su monólogo- Te voy a conseguir esa cita- Me pase una mano por la cara, en señal de claro disgusto, por el problema en el que me estaba metiendo

-Gracias, Bells. Sabía que, en el fondo, sos una buena persona- Y corto. Un segundo! Como que en el fondo?!

Gruñí al ver que ya no podría volver a dormirme. Recordatorio para la próxima vez: Apagar el celular. La madrugada se paso rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el instituto esperando a Alice

-VOS! Hoy vas a venir al centro comercial, quieras o no, por haberme cortado el teléfono y, aparte, te vas a probar todos los zapatos taco alto que vea- Dijo Al, apenas se bajo del coche, sin siquiera saludarme. Suspire resignada

-Ella no puede. Hoy la necesito- Me quede shockeada. Acaso… Cullen me había salvado de mi peor pesadilla?- Tiene que ayudarme con unas cosas-

-Que cosas?- Pregunte desconfiada. Tampoco iba a bajar la guardia.

-Con esa cosa por la cual estoy metido en esto- Respondió de mala manera. Nose por que, pero eso me dolió. Que diablos me estaba pasando? Miralo, es él, Bella, la persona que odias.

-Claro. Ya escuchaste, Alice- Ella simplemente resoplo, cruzándose de brazos berrinchudamente, pero no le duro mucho, ya que cuando vio como Jasper se acercaba a nosotros, su sonrisa ilumino su cara otra vez. Bendito seas, Jazz, bendito seas.

Las horas escolares se pasaron lentas, no fueron tediosas, pero si muuuy lentas. Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería, cuando alguien intercepto mis pasos: Tanya Denali, la famosa capitana con la que siempre ligaron a Edward

-Swan, escuche por ahí que te gusta MI novio- Dijo, remarcando el mí, mirándome amenazadoramente

-Es mentira- Dije, tratando de evadirla

-Bueno, a mi no me lo parece. Después de todo, siempre lo buscabas- Dijo, acercándose peligrosamente más a mí

-Solo discutimos, Denali. No por eso signifique que lo ame- Dije con obviedad

-No te burles de mi, Swan. Quiero que tengas bien presente que hare tu vida un infierno si me entero que el "rumor" es cierto- Dijo, y entro a la cafetería, como si nada hubiera pasado

Yo me quede ahí, impotente. Maldito Cullen hombre, siempre trayéndome problemas. Arrrg, y donde esta ese sentimiento de odio cuando lo necesito?

Entre, todavía enojada, pedí mi almuerzo y me senté, sin decir palabra, con mis amigos, exceptuando a Edward

-Vaya, parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo- Dijo Jasper con burla

-Que pasa, Belly-Bells? No había refresco de limón hoy?- Dijo Emmet divertido. Lo mire fulminantemente. No puedo creer que se acordara del berrinche de hace tres años, cuando no hubo refresco de limón en el colegio. Si, tal vez exagere, pero fue por una buena causa que me tire al piso a patalear. O tal vez no.

-Callate, Emmet. No la molestes- Ok, si esta mañana creía que las cosas estaban raras, esto me lo confirmaba. Acaso, Edward había saltado a defenderme? Que estaba pasando? Acaso me iba a morir?

No dije nada por si las dudas, y los demás tampoco se opusieron a eso. Finalmente, la jornada llego a su fin, solo quedaba reunirme con él en el lugar sagrado de la Señorita Corazón.

-Llegaste puntual- Dijo, abriendo la puerta para que pasara

-Siempre lo soy- Dije encogiéndome de hombros

Suspire frente a las trescientas cartas que había en este lugar

-Hay que responderlas todas hoy?-Pregunte con desgano

-Manos a la obra. Cuanto antes empecemos, mas temprano terminaremos- Dijo, remangándose la remera

El rato con Cullen fue… Agradable, escalofriantemente agradable. Hablamos de todo un poco, sin pelearnos, sin insultarnos, y, sobretodo, como si fuéramos dos personas. Si el actuara así siempre, podría hasta agradarme, pero sabia bien que solo era por un rato. Le conté de Jacob y lo obsesionado que esta con Anna, con lo cual nos reímos para luego sacar la conclusión de que, cuanto mas rápido nos deshiciéramos de él, mejor para ambos. Tome la ultima carta, suspirando aliviada, y comencé a leerla

-"Querida, Señorita Corazón: Hay una chica que me gusta mucho, pero con la que me llevo pésimo. Ella cree que la odio, pero no es así. Actuó de esta manera porque siento que es la única forma que tengo de acercarme a ella. Que puedo hacer para cambiar la situación? Atte.: Chico problemático"- Mire la carta curiosa. A decir verdad se parecía un poco a… Excepto que a ninguno de los dos le gusta el otro.

O al menos eso pensaba segundo atrás, antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

…**Continuara?**


	6. Un nuevo rival

**Hooooooli gente! Nuevo capitulo :D Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Espero me sigan dejando su opinión, pero sobretodo espero que les guste y los haga reir :D. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer ^^. Twilight no es mio! Por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD (Se que no es, pero ustedes entienden el punto xD)**

…

_Capitulo seis: Un nuevo rival_

Bien, estaba en shock. Edward Cullen, alias estúpido, mujeriego, ególatra, insoportable, que me odia y yo lo odio, ME BESO! Que le pasa al mundo? Acaso se viene el apocalipsis? Que esta pasando?

-Isabella?- Pregunto asustado. Estoy un 99,9% segura de que mi cara debe ser la de una maniática

-Vos…Me…Besaste- Dije despacio, tratando de asimilar todo

-Si- Respondio, suspirando afligido.

-Por qué?- Pregunte temerosa, no queriendo imaginarme la respuesta

-Porque me gus…- Le tape la boca con mis manos rápidamente antes de que termine la frase

-NO LO DIGAS!- Grite con terror.

-humupiihu- Eh?

-Eh?- Pregunte sin entender ni una palabra

Entonces, bruscamente saco mi mano de su boca

-QUE VOS ME GUSTAS!-

La puerta que nos separaba del exterior se abrió de golpe, dando a conocer a la figura de…de…de…

-Así que esa es la razón por la que no querías que Anna salga conmigo- Jacob estaba, ahí, parado, con la mirada afilada, a punto de saltar a la garganta de alguno

-Jake, puedo explicarlo…- Dije, retrocediendo. No, la vedad, no podía explicarlo. Era obvio que ya había descubierto que Edward es Anna

-Que vas a explicar bella? Es obvio que no querías que salga con Anna por que A VOS TE GUSTA ELLA-

Cullen y yo nos quedamos petrificados. Que carajo había dicho? Que fue lo que acaba de salir de su boca?

-No te hagas la tonta. Escuche perfectamente como te le declarabas a Mi Anna- Dijo remarcando el mi, y mirándome enojado

Es que acaso este cerebro de maní había confundido mi voz con la de Edward?

-De que estas hablando, Jacob?- Pregunte histérica. El no alcanzo a contestar cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo- Hola- Conteste mientras Jake y yo nos desafiábamos con la mirada. Cullen hombre seguía en total shock

-Bella, espero que te halla gustado mi sorpresa. Esta es por no haberme acompañado al centro comercial- Dijo Alice, sonriendo con picardía

Es que acaso ella…? POR DIOS! Y ESTA DECIA SER MI AMIGA?

-PERO QUE ANDA MAL CON VOS, ALICE? COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?- Le grite

-Ay, Bells, casi me dejas sorda-

-Voy a hacer mucho mas que eso cuando te encuentre, Alice Cullen- Dije amenazante, o eso pretendí, y colgué para encararme de vuelta con el problema mayor, pero, oh, adivinen, alguien apareció por mi lugar secreto

-Quien invito al perro?- Dijo, de mala manera, Rose, mirando a Jacob de arriba abajo

-Oh, barbie, nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo él encarándose con Rose

De fondo, podía escuchar como la música de cuando los vaqueros van a enfrentarse sonaba, incluso vi pasar esa planta rodante que siempre aparece en el desierto

-Él lo sabe, Bella?- Pregunto Rose, aun mirando con ojos entrecerrados y molestos a mi amigo

-No- Conteste sentándome abatida

-Que no se, Bells?- Pregunto mirándome desconfiado- Que sos lesbiana?-

-QUE?!- Genial, si algo me faltaba era que Emmet apareciera- QUE DIJISTE, CHUCHO?-

-Lo que oíste. A tu hermana le gusta MI hermosa Anna- Dijo angustiado, poniendo una mano en su pecho como si le doliera

Inmediatamente mire a Edward, el pobre seguía verdaderamente shockeado, pase una mano por su rostro, pero nada.

-Puaaaj! Bells, que feo gusto tenes! Eddie, bueno, te lo perdono, pero la prima de Alice no es como mucho?- Dijo divertido mi hermano con deficiencia mental

-Cerra la boca, Emmet! Yo no soy lesbiana- Exclame tratando de que me creyera

-Ya decía yo que era raro que no traigas novio a casa y eso de sos virgen todavía- Ni caso, el seguía hablando, hasta que explote

-ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EDWARD CULLEN-

-Que?!- Gritaron Jacob, Rose, Emmet y Edward, quien al parecer se recupero. Siempre tan oportuno Cullen.

-Esteeem, yo…- Dije con las mejillas encendidas, buscando una excusa. PERO QUE DIGO?! No necesito excusa, por que eso que dije no es verdad, lo grite por desesperación

-Lo sabia!- Grito Emmet triunfante. Rose me miraba aprobatoriamente y Jake, bueno…

-No hablas en serio o si?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Estem…yo- Dije insegura

-Por supuesto que lo dice en serio- Oh, no, Cullen, callate!- Isabella y Edward se aman, acaso vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?- Dijo mirándolo desafiante

Entonces, todos caímos en la cuenta de que a él se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle: Cambiar su voz

-Jodida madre mía- Dijo Jake shockeado

-Tranquilo, perro- Le dijo Rose completamente divertida con la situación

-OH POR DIOS! ES EDDIE VESTIDO DE MUJER- Grito Emmet para después soltar una terrible carcajada

-ME ENAMORE DE MI ENEMIGO- Grito Jacob horrorizado, provocando que Edward pusiera una mueca de asco

-Yo también- Admití en un susurro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, donde estamos exactamente? Y por que hay tantas cartas?- Genial, justo ahora a Emmet se le ocurría que tenia cerebro

Automáticamente, Rose y yo nos miramos. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer

-Emmet, yo soy la señorita corazón- Dije sonrojada. Edward me miro sorprendido

-Vos, la mas torpe de todas, sos la señorita corazón?- Dijo perplejo, pero de repente empezó a reír como maniático, haciendo que me sobresaltar- La chica con mas mala suerte en el amor es la consejera mas prestigiosa del instituto- Decía entre risas

COMO QUE CON MAS MALA SUERTE?!

-Yo… me… enamore… de… Cullen- Seguía repitiendo Jacob en trace

-Supéralo, Perro- Dijo Rose, rodando los ojos irritada

Entonces, las facciones de Jake cambiaron a una cara completamente seria y decida, mientras se encamino a la salida

-Prepárense para mi venganza. Bella, Edward, nos veremos en el infierno- Dijo de forma amenazadora y, sin mas, salió

Trague saliva ruidosamente, sabiendo la clase de tormenta que se me vendría encima.

-Bella, estamos jodidos- Dijo Cullen, yo solo me limite a asentir, pensando si el sótano de mi casa seria lo suficientemente factible para esconderse por una temporada

…**Continuara?**


	7. El primer avance

**Hoooooooooooooli gente! Bueno, ya saben! Espero los disfruten, se rían, me lo hagan saber con su lindo review y bueno, nada, básicamente eso xD.**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer ^^. Twilight no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo siete:_ _El primer avance _

No, no, y no. Suficiente, Isabella. Un segundo! Isabella? Desde cuando me llamaba así yo misma?... El punto en cuestión BELLA, por que así te llamas ¡B-E-L-L-A! Es que NO estas enamorada de Edward Cullen, ni tampoco te parece sexy, ni tiene un cuerpo de Adonis, ni unos labios apetecibles, ni un pelo cobrizo hermoso, ni un sabor exquisito, ni… BASTA! ¿Qué acabamos de acordar, Bella? Que no pensaríamos en ese mujeriego pervertido que te robo tu primer beso… OH POR LA MIER… ÉL SE ROBÓ MI PRIMER BESO! Y lo peor es que… me gusto. NO! No me gusto, y lo quiero devuelta. Quiero devuelta mi primer beso, y lo voy a recuperar como que me llamo Isabella ¡NO! Bella Marie Swan. Asentí conforme con mi resolución para, después, recordarme que soy una estúpida. Como iba a recuperar mi beso? Arrrg, maldito Cullen.

Gire sobre mi cama por veinteava vez, quedando boca abajo, deseando que la cama me tragara. Hablando de Cullen, todavía tenia que planear mi venganza contra Alice, por que, yo no me olvido que por culpa de ella ahora Jacob busca sed de venganza. Suspire cansada, lo mejor era dormir y prepararme para lo que me esperaba mañana.

Y esa era toda mi intención, si no hubiera sido porque, de repente, sentí como mi cama se hundía "ligeramente" a mi lado. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Bellita, Belly-Bells, Bella princesa- Decía el mastodonte que interrumpió mi fiel descanso

-Que pasa, Em?- Dije desganada, sin voltear a mirarlo

-Oh, nada, solo que… Casualmente, pasaba por la sala, cuando de repente, OH, empezó a sonar el teléfono, y, como buen hermano e hijo que soy, decidí atender, y, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que era Eddie- Instantáneamente me gire a verlo con ojos como platos, pero la pifie y me caí de la cama, provocando que el deficiente mental se riera de mi

-Dame ese teléfono, YA- Dije, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que extendía la mano.

-No quiero- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, cual niñito caprichoso

-Emmet, no estoy jugando. Dámelo!- Grite, luchando por liberarme de la sabana que se me había enredado en el pie, y, así, poder llegar a él para atacarlo.

-Uy! Que miedo. Tan desesperada estas por hablar con Eddie?- Dijo con burla

Arrrg, estúpida sabana, estúpido hermano mayor, estúpido Edward que llamaba ¿Por qué no fui hija única? La vida no es justa.

-Callate, Emmet!- Dije, por fin, liberándome, y llegando a su lado para noquearlo… Esta bien, si, jamás podría hacerlo, pero lo que cuenta es la intención ¿No?

La lucha se desato entre los hermanos Swan, o sea, nosotros…Cinco segundo después, me estaba preguntando ¿Como puede ser que con una sola mano haya podido detener mi súper puño y dejarme completamente en el suelo? Ah, si, es una masa de músculos infernal.

-Holitaaaas! Eddie, seguís ahí?- Escuche como Edward le gritaba un "No me digas Eddie, imbécil" seguido de un gruñido, siendo ignorado por Emmet- Enseguida te paso con Bellita, quien esta desesperada por hablar con vos- Y me paso, por fin, el bendito teléfono

Lo tome enseguida, de manera brusca, y le espete un "Lárgate". Como siempre, él se rió de mi, mientras salía por la puerta cantando "bajito" (si gritar a todo volumen, se lo puede considerar así) ´Edward y Bella, un solo corazón…´. Finalmente, respire profundo, y conteste.

-No estoy desesperada para hablar con vos, Cullen- Fue lo primero que dije, pero soné mas desesperada que segura. Maldición.

-Tranquila, Bella- Dijo con una leve risita musical. Si que se ríe lindo. CONCENTRACIÓN, BELLA. Y, aparte ¿Desde cuando me llama Bella?

-Isabella para vos, Cullen- Masculle molesta.

-Pero que carácter. Y yo que llamaba para invitarte a salir mañana por la noche-Dijo en tono galante

¡¿Que dijo?! ¡¿Invitarme a salir?! ¿Es que acaso estoy por morir? No, él no es la clase de persona amable que hace una buena acción con personas moribundas, y, en todo caso, poco me importa. Aparte, todavía, no habíamos aclarado lo que paso hoy en la sala de la muerte, como lo llamaba yo, y ¿Ya se sentía tan valiente para invitarme a salir?

-Y bien? Aceptas?- Dijo impaciente.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada, pero luego me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba considerando aceptar. Bueno, tal vez pueda aclararme todas las dudas que tengo…

-Dame una razón para hacerlo- Increíblemente, me molesto estar poniendo excusas para decirle que si, sabiendo perfectamente que no había ninguna razón para decirle que no

-Por que te gusto- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Eso no es…- **¿Que? ¿Acaso no es verdad bella?** No te metas en esto conciencia. **Me meto lo que quiero**. Claro que no. **Que si**. Que no. **Que si**. Que no.

-Seguís ahí, Bella?- Otra vez, me quede colgada. NO CREAS QUE GANASTE ESTA, CONCIENCIA!

-Esta bien, pero iremos en mi auto- Dije, a regañadientes, pero, felicitándome por mi condición. El bufo molesto antes de terminar aceptando- Por cierto, esta Alice por ahí?-

-Si, esta al lado mío, escuchando todo, como la metiche que es- Dijo fastidiado. Si, debí haberlo supuesto.

-HOLAAA BELLAAAAAA- Sep, ese grito es el de Al. ¿Que no sabe que tengo esta cosa en la oreja? Cielos, a este paso, voy a quedar sorda

-Pasame con ella- Dije resignada, pero sonriendo.

-Sabia que te gusta mi hermano- Fue lo primero que dijo, cuando le paso el teléfono- Y, vos, que te la pasaste negándomelo, pero yo se todo, Bells, nadie puede negar que no. Así que, ahora que somos cuñadas, será mejor que superes tu aversión a las compras por que, oh, si, Bells, te llevare de compras. No dejare que sigas usando esa ropa siendo una Cullen. No señor, al menos, no en mi presencia…- Y, así, siguió: reprochándome que no le conté lo de Edward, entusiasmada con la idea de que somos cuñadas, y espantándome con el supuesto remodelado que iba a tener mi placar. Habrá estado hablando como por media hora, ELLA SOLA.

-ALICE- La corte ya cansada

-Ay, Belly, no tenes porque gritar- Dijo con reproche

-Necesito que me ayudes- Dije, ignorando su comentario

-Lo sabía. Sabia que el día llegaría- Dijo lloriqueando. Pero de que demonios estaba hablando?- Me vas a pedir que te prepare para la cita con mi hermano ¿No? Geniiiiiial. Primero empezare con la ro…-

-Alice- Dije, pero ella siguió hablando de las distintas combinaciones posibles para que use. ¿Por qué no elegí a Rose para hablar de esto?- Alice- Seguí insistiendo. Sin éxito- ALICE!-

-Ay, Bells! Ya te dije que no grites!- Dijo ofendida.

-Como decía- Dije, tratando de no perder la paciencia- Necesito ayuda ¿Te acordas del "ligero" problema en que me metiste con Jake? Y, apuesto a que, ya estas enterada de que él sabe que Edward era Anna- Entrecerré los ojos, aun sabiendo que ella no me veía.

-Esteem… puede que si- Dijo, haciéndose la tonta

-Bueno, resulta que él se quiere vengar de nosotros. Por ese motivo, necesito que averigües que planea- Dije con tono confidencial

-Captado, Capitán- Dijo, como si fuera un soldado

-Te lo encargo, entendido? Nos vemos mañana, Al- Dije sonriendo complacida

Lo siguiente que supe fue que soñé con Edward, y que no fue nada desagradable…

_Al otro día_

Bien, Alice no me había dado ningún reporte de que algo pudiera pasarme hoy, por lo que estacione tranquila y confiada de que Jake no cumpliría su venganza, por lo menos en este día. Baje del auto, y me encamine hacia las puertas del instituto. Pero todo se salió de lo normal cuando entre

-Vaya, Swan, quien diría que de chiquita eras tan traviesa- Dijo Newton, pasando por al lado mio, riéndose en mi cara

Todos los alumnos me miraban divertidos, con una fotocopia amarilla en sus manos. Por supuesto, me sonroje y casi beso el piso mas de una vez ¿Que estaba pasando?

-BELLA!- Grito Jasper, corriendo hacia mi, con un astibo de preocupación

-Jasper, ¿Que pasa?- Pregunte confundida. Entonces, el me tendió la fotocopia

NO-PUEDE-SER. ¡JODIDO JACOB BLACK! En la fotocopia había una foto mía de cuando era chiquita, donde tendría unos 5 años… con un preservativo en la boca y otro de sombrero. Renée, mi madre, creyó que era muy gracioso. Maldita madre liberal. Maldito Jacob, el cual seguro fue hasta mi casa para pedir esa foto a Renée… Oh, no! Eso quiere decir... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular, donde me acababa de llegar un mensaje del enemigo.

"Espero que sepas que este es el principio de mi venganza. Cuidate, Bella, y cuida a tu novio. A él, le toca mañana"

-Empeza a sacar todas las fotocopias del otro lado, Jasper- Dije, frunciendo el ceño molesta y apretando los dientes. Jasper solo asintió, empezando a sacar todas las copias.

-Bella!- Grito Alice, apareciendo por la puerta con Edward a su lado, vestido como hombre, sonriendo tiernamente. Los fulmine con la mirada a ambos

-No se supone que tendrías que informarme?- Le espete con bronca

-Lo siento- Dijo arrepentida. Bah, que mas daba- Pero sé cual es su próximo movimiento porque hable con Seth-

-Cual es?- Pregunte, zarandeándola por los hombros

-Tranquila, mujer. El próximo golpe es para Eddie- Dijo, soltándose de mis brazos, con una mirada preocupada

-No me digas Eddie- Mascullo molesto este.

-Eso ya lo sabia! Me acaba de mandar un mensaje- Dije frustrada

-Si, pero no sabes lo que va a hacer- Los dos la miramos atenta e impacientes- Va a decir públicamente…

-EDWARD!- Me estaban jodiendo? Esa maldita voz chillona de Tanya hizo presencia en el momento inoportuno y, lo que es peor, se abalanzo sobre MI Edward. ¿!Pero que estoy diciendo!? ¡Él no es mio!

-Hola…- Dijo, mirándome afligido, tratando de evitar que Denali lo besara

Yo los ignore, tome del brazo a Alice, y nos hice entrar al baño.

-Bien, ¿Que piensa hacer Jacob?- Pregunte, mirando que no haya ningún espía

-Piensa decir públicamente…- Empezó

-Bellaaaaaaa!- Grito Rosalie, entrando como una loca al baño- Por dios! ¿Ya viste las paredes?-

Suspire resignada. ¿Alguien más quiere interrumpir? Este es el momento, eh!

-Si, Rose. No soy ciega- Dije con sarcasmo

-Y que pensas hacer?- Me pregunto preocupada

-Con que?- Pregunte confundida

-Con Jacob! Vas a enfrentarlo?- Pregunto con malicia

Enfrentarme a Jacob? No lo había pensado, pero, ahora que lo mencionaba, él había dicho que era solo el principio, eso quería decir que había más de una venganza..

-Por supuesto que lo haremos- Dijo Alice sonriendo, dando saltitos divertida

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y, como?- Pregunto, mirándonos escépticas, nuestra amiga rubia

-Eso lo veremos después- Dijo la duende, restándole importancia

-Bien, Alice ¿Que va a pasar mañana?- Dije harta, trabando la puerta del baño para que no haya mas interrupciones

-Oh, si. Jacob va a decir públicamente algo, pero no se sabe que-

La mire con incredulidad. Me estaba jodiendo?

-¿Me estas jodiendo Alice?- Le pregunte, sintiendo que una aura asesina me inundaba

-No me mires así, Bella. Al menos sabemos que él va a ir por Eddie mañana-

Tal vez ella no tenga la se imagine nada, pero yo si. Así que, Jake podría confesar dos cosas: la primera es que Cullen andaba vestido de mujer por todo el colegio, la cual es la más probable, y la segunda, bueno, no la había pensado.

Para colmo, hoy es mi "cita" con Edward. Y eso significa que tendré que presentarlo con Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía, portador de un arma y… mi padre. Estoy jodida.

…**Continuara? **


	8. El que ríe último

**¡HOOOOLI! Primero que nada: Feliz comienzo de año (aunque ya sea el segundo día xD). Y segundo: Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, y este es un poco mas romántico, así que espero les agrade ^^, y me lo hagan saber, claro!**

**Eeeen fin, a leer :D. Twilight no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo ocho: El que ríe último…_

Definición de tortura para el mundo: La tortura es el acto de causar daño físico o psicológico ya sea por medio de máquinas, artefactos o sin ellos, sin el consentimiento y en contra de la voluntad de la víctima generándose la figura legal de apremio ilegítimo; o bien con el consentimiento de la víct… Bla, bla, bla. Definición de tortura para Bella, o sea yo: Alice y Rosalie, con eso digo todo.

Llevábamos unas… ¿CUATRO HORAS? Por el amor de la paz. Cuatro horas encerradas en mi habitación con el propósito de quedar "presentable", o al menos así lo alego Alice

-¿Que tal este?- Pregunto Rosalie luego de que me pusiera el 324534535 vestido que trajeron.

-¿Podemos terminar de una vez?- Pregunte cansada e irritada. Odio jugar a Barbie Bella, y el lugar feliz, ese donde no existe Alice, ya no funcionaba

-Shh, los maniquís no hablan- Contesto la enana del infierno, mirando analíticamente el vestido. Yo solo resople- No me convence. Probemos con el azul otra vez- Dijo poniéndose a buscar el dichoso vestido, entre en mar de ropa que se encontraba sobre mi cama, la cual ya ni se la veía.

No pude evitar pensar en ¿Cómo fue que llegue a este punto? Hace unas semanas atrás, éramos perro y gato, y ahora estaba sometiéndome a tortura para quedar bien para nuestra cita. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había tenido el considerable tiempo para prepararme mental y emocionalmente sobre como abarcar el asunto, entre Jacob y su primer lanzamiento, y luego Alice y Rose con su "Callate y déjanos el trabajo a nosotras", ya no me quedo tiempo para pensar con claridad las cosas. Es decir, no es que amo a Cullen, no podría hacerlo, pero…

-Toc-toc- Dijeron detrás de la puerta, interrumpiendo mis tan importantes pensamientos.

-¿Sabes que podes tocar en vez de decir "Toc-toc", Emmet?- Dije con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

El oso gigante hizo acto de presencia con un puchero berrinchudo. Si, que digno de un adulto ¿No?

-¡Ositoooo!- Chillo Rose a mi lado, abalanzándose sobre mi hermano para así juntar sus labios. Puaj, ¿Era necesario hacerlo en publico?

-¿Que pasa, Emmet?- Dije luego de que se hubieron separado

-Oh, si, bueno, como sabrás, Belly-Bells, pasaba por acá, cuando de rep…-Empezó con su discursito del "Pasaba por acá…", ese que ni yo me lo creo

-Al grano, Emmet- Dije demandante

-¿Ya le contaste a papa de tu cita?- Dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

-¿Para que? Papa no llega hasta las 22:00, y yo me voy a las 20:30- Dije con obviedad. Al principio, pensé en que tendría que pasar por la tediosa tarea de presentar a Edward con Charlie, pero después de acordar la hora de la cita (mientras corría de un lado al otro, siendo arrastrada por Alice y que esta le gritara "No podes ver a la novia antes de la cita"), pude suspirar tranquila.

-Claro, claro. Excepto los miércoles y… adivina que día es hoy, Bellita- Dijo con fingida inocencia, saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal

MALDICIÓN

Finalmente, luego de mi ataque de histeria, de que Alice se preocupara por que estaba arruinando el maquillaje con mi sudor, luego de que Rose me cacheteara para que me tranquilice y después de que Renée me tomara unas 500 fotos, alegando que estaba preciosa, decidí encararme con el sheriff del pueblo, mejor dicho, con mi papa, faltando solo 10 minutos para la aparición de Edward-amo-meter-en-problemas-a-Bella-Cullen. Baje las escaleras decidida, sabiendo que lo encontraría en la sala con el control en mano, viendo embobado algún aburrido partido y, para mi mala suerte, junto a Emmet, el cual no dejaba de mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera me pregunte por que, después de todo, Emmet es Emmet, y no hay mucho por hacer

-Papá, tenemos que hablar- Dije tratando de sonar segura, obstaculizando su visión del aparato. Emmet se echo a reír. Obviamente, lo mire mal para que se callara, pero solo logre aumentar su risa. ¿Acaso ahora soy su payaso? Mejor, no quiero saber.

-¿Y es necesario que sea ahora?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto, inclinándose hacia la derecha para lograr ver algo de la tele.

-Si... porque, bueno, veras…-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Vos podes! ¡Que no te tiemblen las rodillas!- Hay un chico…- Mala elección de palabras. Charlie me miro enseguida con los ojos en llamas

-¿TE DEJO EMBARAZADA, VERDAD?- Grito furioso. Yo abrí los ojos como platos, y dirigí mi vista hacia mis amigas y Renée, quienes espiaban todo desde el pie de la escalera…hasta hace unos segundo. Cobardes- Lo sabia, yo le dije a Renée, pero ella, claro, siempre consintiéndote "Que no, que Bella jamás, que es una niña inocente, no es como Emmet…"-

-¡Ey!- Se quejo mi infradotado hermano, pero una mirada de Charlie fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

-Papá, yo no…- Trate de intervenir

-Y claro, es obvio, me parecía muy raro que los viernes no salgas. Te di confianza…- Nada, siguió con su monologo.

Y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué hice mal en esta vida? ¿Que salió mal en el momento en que salí de la panza de Renée? ¿Es que, en vez de bendecirme, el cura se equivoco y me maldijo?

-Papá…-Volví a tratar. Sin éxito.

Había comenzado a hablar sobre la economía del país, y no me pregunten como llego a ese tema, cuando el timbre de casa sonó, haciéndome tragar ruidosamente. Genial ¿Tenias que ser tan perfecto y encima puntual, Cullen? Un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Él no es perfecto! Solo puntual, solo eso.

-Es él, ¿Verdad? Es el infeliz que te embarazo. Ahora me va a escuchar- Dijo mi padre levantándose rápido del sillón frente a mi estupefacción.

-Oh, oh, Eddie se va a quedar sin hijos- Dijo Emmet, completamente divertido con la situación

En cuanto reaccione, trate de salir corriendo para detenerlo, y como es obvio bese el suelo en un segundo. Malditos zapatos.

-¡Rápido, Bella! Tal vez no quiera tanto a mi hermano Eddie, pero vos tenes que ser mi cuñada antes de que tú papá lo mate- Dijo Alice, ayudándome a pararme. Decidí ignorar sus comentarios e ir rápido hacia donde se llevaría a cabo una masacre.

-¿VOS EMBAZASTE A MI HIJA? ¿UN CULLEN ME ROBO A MI NENA?- Oí gritar cuando llegue a la puerta. Ahí estaban ambos, Edward en el pórtico con cara de haber visto a Jasper bailando el gangma style vestido de Campanita, y Charlie en la entrada de la puerta apuntando a Cullen con el dedo y la cara completamente roja de la furia.

-Esteem… nose de que me esta hablando- Dijo el acusado, un poco temeroso, sin sacar la vista de el cinturón de mi papá donde llevaba puesta su pistola. Ay, por favor ¿Es que se volvió loco? Y aparte ¿En que momento se colocó el arma?

-Papá, tranquilo, yo puedo explicar- Dije interviniendo con un poco de pánico

-¡Encima no te queres hacer cargo!- Dijo acercándose a el peligrosamente, e ignorándome olímpicamente

-CHARLIE SWAN!- ¿Escuchan esa canción de fondo? Creo que es aleluya. Hasta que esa mujer, a la que llamo madre, se digna a hacer acto de presencia- Contrólate, ahora- Dijo acercándose a el

-Pero Renée…- Dijo en pose de berrinche. Esto es digno de verse.

-Nada. Ese pobre joven no tiene nada que ver, vos sacaste conclusiones equivocadas y ahora por eso, vas a pedirles disculpas tanto a este chico como a tu hija- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos, autoritaria y firme. ¡Eso es! ¡Poder de madre!

-Tu hija esta embarazada de este idiota que no se quiere hacer cargo ¿Y vos queres que yo les pida disculpas?- Espeto incrédulo. Una chispa de comprensión y vergüenza cruzó la cara de Edward. A estas alturas, mi cara no podría estar más roja.

Renée solo soltó una pequeña risita

-Ay, cariño, Bella no esta embarazada. Solo va a tener una cita con Edward, así que despreocúpate- Dijo concluyendo al fin con una sonrisa

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Charlie grito por todo el barrio que si Edward no se cuidaba, lo iba a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo. Obviamente, la risa de Emmet se escuchaba de fondo acompañado de Rose y Alice. Esta ultima grito que ya estaba preparando todo para la boda. ¿La gente normal ya no existía o huían de mí? La cuestión es que ya nos encontrábamos en mi auto, por supuesto, con el quejándose por mi conducción tan lenta.

-No te afectaría un coche nuevo- Dijo bufando, haciendo el mismo comentario como por quinta vez

-Mi auto anda perfectamente, no tengo necesidad de cambiarlo- Dijo encogiéndome de hombros. El bufo indignado, provocando que yo sonría.

Unos minutos después, me hizo estacionar frente a uno de los más caros y lujosos restaurantes de Seattle. Fruncí el ceño frente a esto.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestionó, viendo que no había avanzado junto a el hacia la entrada

-Había otros lugares- Repuse, cruzándome de brazos

El me miro sorprendido e incrédulo

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto escéptico

-No es eso- Resople cansina- ¿No te parece un poco, muy lujoso?- Dije con obviedad

-¿Y eso que?- Dijo, pero por alguna extraña razón sonrió

-Nada, Cullen. Olvidalo- Dije, caminando hacia la entrada renuente

-En verdad sos distinta, Bella- Dijo casi con un poco de anhelación. Voltee a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Vas a estar ahí toda la noche o vamos a entrar?- Dije serena, sin ofensa en la voz

El soltó una risa simple y, finalmente, nos dirigimos a la entrada. Nos ubicamos junto a la ventana del lugar, donde se podía observar el extenso jardín cubierto de flores y luces bajas, verdaderamente, daba un aspecto romántico, haciendo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa. Pedimos nuestra orden y nos dispusimos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa. No podía creer que la conversación fluyera con tanta espontaneidad, tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, algo que jamás había notado, y que por primera vez me estaba mostrando tal cual soy. Sin embargo, no dejaría pasar la cuestión principal por la que estaba en este lugar.

-Edward- Comencé con voz segura. El levanto la vista de su plato y me miro, esperando a que tomara otra vez la palabra- ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que me besaste?- Era mejor ser directa, no podía retardar mas este momento

Lo vi suspirar con pesadez, como si el todavía no tuviera una respuesta a eso.

-Ya te dije. Me gustas, Bella- Dijo, pero una mueca me decía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

-Pero… Eso no tiene lógica- Dije incrédula. Era la verdad, ¿Acaso él no me odiaba?

-Olvidalo. Ahora estamos bien ¿No?- Dijo sonriendo de costado, y solo eso basto para que no siguiera con el tema, aunque sabia que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

Finalmente, salimos del lugar, riendo como dos tontos que se ven por primera vez con otros ojos. Subimos a mi camioneta, y la encendí.

-Mi auto esta en tu casa ¿O como crees que llegue haya?- Contesto, sonriendo con burla, luego de que le pregunte si lo dejaba en su casa

Me sonroje al instante al ver la estupidez que había preguntado. El viaje se desarrollo en absoluto silencio, pero no era incomodo o tenso, sino que era mas bien agradable y tranquilo. Estar así con el, verdaderamente, me hacia sentir… bien. Sin tener que estar a la defensiva, siempre esperando otro golpe. Esto me hacia preguntar si, hipotéticamente, algo en mi había cambiado, llegando a la conclusión de que si, y se sentía correcto.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- Dije tímidamente, mientras me acompañaba hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Por supuesto. Hasta mañana, Bella- Él se acercó a mi, más bien, a mis labios y me dejo un casto beso en estos, para luego retomar si camino hacia su auto con una sonrisa.

Entre rápidamente a mi casa, apoyándome en la puerta, sonriendo como una idiota y con las mejillas coloradas

-Vaya, vaya, alguien tubo una buena noche- Dijo una voz a los pies de la escalera, con burla y picardía.

-Callate, Emmet- Dije tratando de borrar la sonrisa, comenzando a subir por la escalera

-Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol…- Empezó a cantar cuando pase por su lado- ¡Auch!- Se quejo cuando le di con el taco en la cabeza

…

-Bella. Pssst, Bella. ¡Despierta!-

Resople con molestia cuando Alice me golpeo con el libro en la cabeza. ¿Es que no podía dejarme en paz, aunque sea por las primeras horas?

-¿Qué pasa Al?- Dije somnolienta, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados

-¿Como que, que pasa Al? Quiero que me cuentes como te fue con mi hermano- Dijo saltando en su asiento, sonriendo de tal forma que pensé que le iban a romper los cachetes

-Si, el día esta lindo- Dije cansada, y volví a poner mi cabeza entre mis brazos apoyados en el pupitre.

-¡ISABELLA, NO ME IGNORES!- Su grito hizo que todos, incluso el profesor, se dieran vuelta a mirarnos.

-¡SWAN! ¡CULLEN!- Grito el señor Banner, y lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos caminando hacia rectoría

-Te odio- Le dije a Alice

-Yo también te amo- Dijo sonriendo

Estábamos pasando por el patio cuando algo llamo mi atención. Allí, una buena cantidad de estudiantes se encontraban amontonados viendo algo. Mire instintivamente a Alice y ella a mi, confirmando que nos acercáramos a ver que sucedía. Pero jamás espere encontrarme tal cosa…

-¡BELLITA!- Fue el grito chillón que me dio mi amigo Jacob cuando me vio hacerme paso entre la multitud. ¿O debería decir amiga? Si, Jacob Black se encontraba en mitad del patio del colegio…vestido de mujer. Por dios, si Edward se veía horrible vestido de mujer, imagínense Jake.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- Oh, no. No me digas que esa voz es de quien menos quiero que sea.

-¡EDDIE, AMOR! TE EXTRAÑE TANTO- Y se abalanzo sobre Cullen hombre

Lo único que sabía yo, es que este era el comienzo…

…**Continuara?**


	9. Es por que no entendió

**¡HOOOOLI! Bueno, les traigo otro capitulo mas, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Edward, por lo que es mas tranqui, y por que este capitulo seria como una segunda parte del anterior ¿Entienden?. Quiero decir que les agradezco con todo el corazón sus reviews, aunque últimamente me siento decepcionada por que no esta teniendo mucho éxito u.u. Pero bueno, voy a continuarla hasta el final. Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y críticas constructivas ^^. **

**Eeeeeeen fin, a leer :D! Twilight no es mío. **

…

_Capítulo nueve: …Es por que no entendió_

**Edward Cullen**

Bella, Bella, Bella… Ese nombre era lo único que ocupaba toda mi mente, mientras estaba tirado en la cama, descansando luego de la maravillosa cita que tuvimos. Sabía que estaba completamente jodido por tres cosas: La primera es que, en este último tiempo, me di cuenta de que verdaderamente la "odiaba" por que ella me ignoraba, por que pasaba indiferente de mi, por que ella… me gusta. Si, tan simple como eso. La segunda cosa por la que estoy jodido es que ella no se si me corresponde, es decir, se dejo besar, y yo se que le gusto, pero… Bueno, todos conocen a Bella y lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser, y lo muy perra por que esa es la palabra que uno usa cuando te visten de mujer frente a todo el colegio. Y la tercera, la mas importante, la que sin duda me jodería todo, y algo que Bella no tendría que saber nunca, es que hice una apuesta, antes de que Bella descubriera mi secreto…

_**Flash back**_

Me reía con mis amigos por los pasillos, luego de tirarle el malteado diario a Isabella.

-¿Vieron su cara?- Decía Tyler entre risas.

-Fue lo mejor- Aseguro Brandon también riéndose.

Se que por fuera mostraba total suficiencia y satisfacción, pero por dentro tenía ganas de golpear a cada uno de estos idiotas, sin saber por que razón. Seguimos caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, charlando de trivialidades, cuando Mike, quien estaba muy callado, me apartó del grupo, empujándome hacia las gradas

-¿Qué pasa, Newton?- Pregunté molesto, sacando sus grasosas manos de mi remera.

-Escucha, Cullen, te tengo una propuesta- Dijo sonriendo con su típica cara de imbécil.

-No me interesa- Dije indiferente, dándole la espalda para reunirme con el grupo.

-Veo que Isabella se te resiste- Eso me hizo parar en seco, y darme vuelta a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué queres decir?-

-Sabes que están cerca las elecciones para capitán del equipo ¿Cierto?- Yo simplemente me limite a asentir- El trato es que si no podes conquistarla en el plazo de la elecciones, te retiraras de estas-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y como buen idiota, cosa que jamás admitiría, acepté. Al principio, no me arrepentí, pero cuando la realidad me choco de frente, mas aun esta noche, juró que quería desaparecer. Lo peor es que para mi ya no significa una apuesta, y quiero retractarme pero se que Newton me va a atar de manos como buen bicho asqueroso y aplastado que es.

Suspire cansado, dando por terminada mi charla con mi cabeza, y resignado de que ahora no encontraría solución alguna. Estaba medio en el otro mundo, cuando escuché unos golpecitos horriblemente familiares tocar mi puerta

-Eeeeeeeddie- Esa voz es mil veces peor que la del Juego del miedo. Sabía que Alice me interrogaría contra mi voluntad, así que fui mas rápido y cerré la puerta con llave para que no entrara. Soy todo un genio, lose. Excepto por que Alice tiene una llave maestra. Mierda. En un segundo ya la tenia saltando en mi cama de acá para allá- Si no me contás, esconderé todos tus CD´s, Edward. Así que, no te hagas el dormido y empeza a hablar- Dijo demandante, tirándose con todo sobre mi sexy cuerpo, partiéndome la espalda en dos.

-No, Alice. Mañana podes preguntarle a tu amiga- Dije con fastidio, ocultándome entre las sabanas.

-MAL HERMANO- Y con ese grito de "Esto es ESPARTA" comenzó a pegarme con la almohada en la cabeza. Enana loca del mal. Me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado Esme, por que una mujer tan dulce como ella no es posible que haya concebido a tanta maldad acumulada en 1,20.

-BASTA, ALICE. ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TENES?- Gritaba, cubriéndome con mis brazos, tratando de esquivar sus almohadazos.

Al final, me cansé, la agarré de los pies, y la senté de un golpe. ¡Ja! Punto para mi. Oh, no, esa mirada asesina en su rostro solo significa una cosa. Ella se paro indignada de mi cama, salio por la puerta mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa marca "Vas a sufrir, Eddie. Así que mejor dormí con un ojos abierto".

Decidí no darle importancia y dormirme de una vez. Error. A la mañana siguiente ya presentía que algo malo había pasado durante la noche. Podía escuchar la musiquita de psicosis a medida que me acercaba hacia el baño.

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE- Lo último que escuche fue a mi hermana cerrando de un portazo la puerta de entrada.

Luego de 7 baños, por fin, pude sacarme todo el caramelo que mi hermana se había encargado de fundir en mi preciado pelo. Como dije: Maldad pura acumulada en 1,20.

Mire el reloj de mi celular, y abrí los ojos de par en par. Maldición, estaba llegando tarde y mi plan de pasar a buscar a Bella había quedado frustrado.

Conducí mas rápido de lo usual hacia el colegio, todavía con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago. Estacioné, me bajé rápido, miré el reloj, y preferí no hacerlo, ya había perdido las dos primeras horas. Resople disgustado, y me encamine directamente al patio. Error por segunda vez. Pude divisar una buena masa de gente aglomerada en círculo, me acerqué como un estúpido, pero un sexy estúpido, y nunca, y repito, nunca espere encontrar tal escena.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- Pregunté incrédulo y escéptico.

-¡EDDIE, AMOR! TE EXTRAÑE TANTO- Y la mole disfrazada con ropa que suponía ser femenina se abalanzo sobre mi.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que casi me besa, y que tuvieron que frenarme de matarlo. Para suerte de Jacob, fuimos arrastrados por Emmet y Jasper hacia mi escondite, ya nada secreto, donde hacia mi obra como la Señorita Corazón. Eso parece tan lejano ahora.

-¿QUÉ INTENTABAS HACER, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE…- Grité furioso, tratando de golpearlo nuevamente, pero fui flaqueado por los brazos de Emmet- SOLTAME, LO VOY A MATAR-

-Ay, Jake, si al menos te ibas a vestir de mujer por lo menos tendrías que tener sentido de la moda- Dijo Alice con pesar y aflicción. No podes golpear a una mujer, Edward, no podes golpear a una mujer.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con vos Jacob Black?- Hablo Bella, también enojada.

-Y todavía lo preguntas- Dijo el perro bufando, con evidente sarcasmo en la voz.

-No es nuestra culpa que te hayas enamorado de Anna, Jacob- Dijo Jasper, el desagraciado tenia una gran sonrisa burlona, y se notaba a kilómetros que disfrutaba todo esto.

-Lo que pasa que Eddie es tan sensual como mujer- Empezó a burlarse Emmet, haciendo ojitos.

-Ay, si, Eddie, haceme tuyo- Siguió burlándose Jasper.

Ambos rompieron a reír como idiotas, seguidos de Alice y Bella, y finalmente el chucho apestoso. Me pregunte cuando se había transformado esto en una reunión amistosa, cuando hace segundos atrás estaba todo mal con este indígena salido del pozo.

-A mi no me causa gracia- Alegué, todavía enojado. Ahora todos creerían que salía con un travesti, y lo peor era que era un travesti feo.

-Amargado- Susurro Emmet. ¿Este idiota que entendía por hablar bajo?

-¿Y ahora como seguimos?- Pregunto Bella, mirándonos a todos, expectante- ¿Hacemos las pases?- Agregó inocentemente.

-Yo con Cullen nunca- Masculló el muy anormal, cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucho una mosca zumbar- Dije mirando para todos lados, haciéndome el otro.

Escuche suspirar a Bella, y me sentí mal, pero no pude agregar nada mas cuando Rosalie entro corriendo a la "Eddiecueva" como el retrasado de Emmet la bautizó.

-Tienen que ver esto- Dijo Rosalie con la mirada alarmada

Todos salimos de inmediato, y por segunda vez en el día, casi me desmayo de la sorpresa. Miles de carteles pegados en los casilleros, en las paredes, y en una mitad aparecía yo vestido normal y al lado otra foto mía… vestido de mujer. Y en la otra mitad se Leia: "¿Queres conocer a la famosa Señorita Corazón? ¿La que sabe todos tus problemas y se ríe con ellos? ¡MIRA!" y una mal sacada foto de Bella se encontraba señalada.

Automáticamente, nos volteamos a mirar a Jacob con miradas asesinas.

-No me miren así. ¡YO NO FUI!- Dijo indignado, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Por alguna extraña razón, le creímos, pero si el no fue, entonces… ¿Quién sabia nuestros secretos mas oscuros y se estaba encargando de sacarlos a la luz? De forma equivocada, claramente. Oh, no, ¿Y si sabia lo de la apuesta? Genial, ahora estoy doblemente jodido.

…**Continuara?**


	10. Unamos fuerzas

**¡HOOOOLI! Bueno, volví :P, y espero que ustedes también. Ya saben que hacer, leer, comentar y bla, bla, bla. Quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón sus reviews, me dan muchas ganas de seguir cada vez que leo que les gusta! :D. Y gracias a los que siguen la historia ^^.**

**Eeeeeen fin, a leer! :). Twilight no es mío. **

**...**

_Cap__ítulo diez: Unamos fuerzas_

Esto es una pesadilla, definitivamente, lo es. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, conté hasta diez, y los volví a abrir, esperando que los carteles que estaban pegados frente a mí, desaparecieran Pero no, seguían ahí, firmes, amenazantes. Quería gritar, golpear y matar a quien hubiera hecho esto. O mejor aún, encerrarme en mí cuarto y no salir nunca más en mi vida. Sentía que todo mi rostro se ponía completamente rojo de la vergüenza cada vez que los alumnos, que transitaban por este pasillo, me miraban y señalaban, murmurándose en secreto. Sabía que murmuraban, y eso lo hacía mucho peor. Al contrario de mí, Cullen echaba fuego por la boca y rayos lazer por los ojos, fulminando a quien se atreviera a mirarlo y reírse.

-Esto es genial- Dijo Jacob, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Todos lo miramos con irritación, logrando que él se callara enseguida.

-Cerra la boca, perro travestido- Le espetó Edward de manera amenazante.

-No me trates así, amor- Respondió Jake, burlándose, tirándole un beso.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Se atrevió a preguntar Alice, mirando con el ceño fruncido las copias pegadas.

Todos nos limitamos a encogernos de hombros y entrar de vuelta a la guarida, para pensar mejor las cosas. Bien, había muchas personas que podrían enterarse y que tenían la suficiente maldad como para divulgarlo de esta forma: La primera, sin duda, era Tanya Denalli, a pesar de ser rubia y caerme muy mal, ella tendía a meterse en lo que no le importaba, averigüando sobre todos, y esparcir rumores por todo el colegio solo para humillar, así que era una de las mas probables. Otro candidato, era Newton, Mike Newton, chusma y horrible persona, una mala combinación que es capaz de destruir a las otras personas para quedarse primero en todo. Ah, y es el rival eterno de Cullen en los juegos de equipo. El tercero en cuestión, era Jake, a pesar de que dijo que no fue él, nunca sabremos si dice la verdad, recuerden que el buscaba vengarse de nosotros, así que... La cuarta opción, era Jessica, era la nerd de la escuela pero la mas cotilla de todas. Una vez pensé que tenía mini-gente que se encargaba de contarle todos los secretos de todos los estudiantes, ya que resulta raro que sepa todo. Y, bueno, finalmente, la cuarta opción, era que Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie o Alice lo hayan divulgado ¿Por qué ellos? Porque es obvio que no estan enterados de que Edward es la verdadera señorita corazón, y no yo, como lo habían supuesto todos. Claramente, la última opción solo la consideramos Cullen hombre y yo.

-...Luego de eso, podemos ponerle los CD´s aburridos de Eddie, y con eso ya terminaría la tortura- Emmet llevaba cerca de media hora hablando de puras tonterías, como la forma mas correcta de torturar al culpable.

-Aún no entiendo como podes ser un ser tan poco inteligente- Decía Jasper, resignado y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

Todos asentimos, dándole la razón. Emmet se cruzó de brazos ofendido, y se sentó en una silla, alejado de nosotros, dándonos la espalda. Un niño de cinco años tiene mas cerebro que él.

-El punto es como descubriremos al culpable- Tomó la palabra Rosalie, mientras consolaba a mi deficiente hermano.

Todos nos cruzamos de brazos, cerramos los ojos, en señal pensativa. Luego de casi una hora en la misma posición concluímos en que no es verdad el dicho de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, en este caso había 6 mentes en proceso y no dió resultado. Y digo 6, sin contar a Emmet, claro está.

-Esto no sirve. Ya me duele la cabeza- Dijo Jake, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, derrotado.

-Como si alguna vez tu cerebro hubiera existido, chucho pulgoso- Masculló Rose, de forma burlona.

-Mira quien habla, barbie plástica- Le devolvió en forma de insulto Jacob.

-¡A la cucha, perro!- Gritó Emmet, señalando el rincón.

Todos nos reímos mientras Jake gruñía por lo bajo y murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Entonces, Alice se paro de repente, provocando que me sobresaltara. A decir verdad, ella se había mentenido muy callada, y eso era raro ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que esa mentesita malévola estaba planeando algo?

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que todos participen, incluso vos, Jacob Black- Y su sonrisa ancha y maliciosa dirigida a mí, daba señal a nada favorable o agradable para mi persona.

El plan era simple, sencillo y que hasta un bebé podría hacerlo... eso fue lo que dijo Alice. Claramente, para alguien con falta de encanto, coordinación y que se tropieza con sus propios pies, la tarea se complicaba. La idea se llama: "Operación: Atrapar al gato infiltrado que divulga cosas" (Sí, el nombre lo puso Emmet. Ni me pregunten porque le puso ese nombre), para abreviar: OAGIDC, y nosotros somos: "Los superamigos cazadores de gatos" (Otra vez, el nombre lo puso Emmet. Evidentemente, se le cayó a Reneé de chiquito y nunca más se recuperó del golpe). En fin, el plan consistía en que Edward y yo acordaríamos juntarnos en algún lado secretamente, mientras estamos solos (Según la lógica, el "gato" estaría a la escucha). Este individuo se vería tentado, y asistiría al lugar para ver si puede divulgar algo importante sobre nosotros. Jasper y Alice estarían a la escucha con los micrófonos que llevaremos Cullen y yo, Rose y Emmet se preocuparían por dejar los rastros y Jake sería el encargado de atraparlo. Algo sumamente sencilo, rebuscado y estúpido, pero si funcionaba, iría por un mes de compras con Alice. No, mentira, tachen lo último.

-Bien ¿Están listos?- Preguntó Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como loca. Bueno, ella está loca.

-Si, Alice- Respondimos a coro.

-¡A sus puestos!- Gritó, y se fue, arrastrando a Jasper con ella. Pobre Jazz, a veces me preguntaba ¿qué clase de consejo le dió Edward verdaderamente para que él permanezca al lado de Alice?

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Me preguntó él, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida, a la cual denomine mi favorita.

-Un poco- Respondí, apartando la mirada de su rostro, ya que sentía que comenzaba a ruborizarme.

-Voy a vomitar- Escuché mascullar a Jacob detrás mío. Me volteé a verlo con mala cara- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!- Dijo ofendido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos y me concentré en ir hacia mi posición, con Edward a mi lado, el cual estaba muy callado y serio, sin contar, nervioso. A pesar de que sacamos todas las copias que había pegadas por el colegio, todos seguían mirándonos y riéndose de nosotros, me sentía el bufón del colegio, con la cara echa un tomate. Él miraba mal a todos, pero no lograba que se callaran, lo que lo hacía suspirar resignado.

-Miren a quien tenemos acá. Al capitán marica- Dijo Mike, saliendo de la nada, con una estúpida mueca divertida.

-Muerete, Newton- Le respondió de mala manera.

Newton iba a responderle, pero entonces notó mi prescencia y se puso pálido. Al principio, me desconcertó que se pusiera así, hasta que me cerró todo. ¡Él le había mandado una carta a la señorita corazón!. Reprimí una risa con mi mano, mirándolo con expresión divertida. Edward captó el mensaje rápido, bueno, seguro él la habrá leído, pero él no se abstuvo como yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Newton? ¿Necesitas consejos sobre como dejar de mojar la cama?- Le dijo burlonamente. Un coro de risas de hizo presente, al tiempo de que Mike se ponía rojo.

-¡Eso solo fue una vez!- Su afirmación provocó que las risas aumentaran, uniéndome yo también- Eeeeh... digo...-Empezó a balbucear nervioso, hasta que salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Eso fue divertido- Dije, todavía riendo.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y seguimos nuestro camino hacia mi casillero. Una vez allí, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. En mi casillero se leían las palabras "PERRA" "MUERE!" "TE ODIO" y etc. de adjetivos despectivos. Suspiré con pesar.

-Lo siento- Murmuró Cullen a mi lado, regalándome una mirada de pena. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia e intente regalarle una sonrisa.

Miré para todos lados para cerciorarme de que estuvieramos "solos", y comencé con el plan.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- Hablé con voz segura, elevando la voz una octaba más.

-De acuerdo. ¿En el estacionamiento dentro de una hora, cuándo esté vacío?- Preguntó, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones. Si no supiera que está actuando, me lo creería. No saques conclusiones de nada, Bella, no ahora, no penses que el te está engañando.

-Me parece bien- Acordé, y seguí mi camino por el lado contrario al de él, hacia donde me esperaban Jasper y Alice.

-¡Bien hecho, Bella!- Me felicitó Jazz, una vez dentro del armario de limpieza.

-Newton no va a volver a molestar, así que podemos tacharlo de la lista- Dijo Alice, dejando escapar una risita.

Primera fase, lista. Alice sacó una especie de walkie-talkie y habló por este.

-Bailarina enana llamando a Oso de gomita- Dijo por este. Mi cara como la de Jasper debe haber sido de póquer.

-¿Oso de gomita? ¿En serio?- Identifiqué esa voz como la de Rose.

-No arruines la diversión, Rubia erótica- Dijo Alice con reproche.

-Aquí Oso de gomita. ¿Estás con Elmo-Emo y Oveja torpe?- Es era Emmet. Verdaderamente, no quisé preguntar que era esa estupidez de los apodos por mi salud mental.

-Afimativo ¿Estás con Perro apestoso y León gruñón?- Dijo con todo de complicidad la duende.

-Afirmativo. Comenzamos con la segunda fase del plan en media hora- Responió como soldado a su general mi infantil hermano.

-Recibido. Cambio y fuera- Alice nos miró con una sonrisa, comenzando a saltar entusiasmada. Nota mental: Juntarse con gente normal.

Media hora mas tarde, estaba encaminándome hacia el estacionamiento donde me reuniría con Edward. Estaba a unos metros cuando un gritó de jubilo llego a mis oídos.

-LO ATRAPÉ- Gritó Jacob, alertándonos a todos. Miré a Cullen instintivamente y ambos nos dirigimos rápido hacia allá.

Llegamos hasta el arbusto donde estaba escondido Jake, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet llegaron justo a tiempo cuando salí de mi estupor para luego gritar un solo nombre.

-¡¿CARLISLE?!-

**...Continuará?**


	11. Los cazadores fueron cazados

**Hooooooli****gente :D. Ya saben lo que voy a decir acá, así que ¿para qué repetirlo siempre****xD****?. Igual ahora tengo otra cosa que agregar :O. Primero, avisarles que este capítulo mucho no me gusta, pero después de siete intentos, logré que quedara un poco más decente, y no podía no incluirlo, ya van a ver por qué. Lo segundo es que me gustaría que se pasen por mi otro fic: "Cáncer, hoy es tu día de suerte", bueno, el título lo dice todo, no es comedia, sino que es****angust****, así que si te gusta podes pasar por ahí ^^.**

**Eeeeeen****fin, gracias por todos sus****reviews****, siempre se los agradezco :D. ¡A LEER!.****Twilight****no es mío.**

...

_Capítulo once: Los cazadores fueron cazados_

-Estúpido cabeza de chucho- Seguía despotricando Edward contra Jake, luego de que este atrapara a su papá, hace exactamente una hora.

-No es mi culpa que tú padre se apareciera justo por ahí. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se le había quedado el auto en mitad de la carretera, cuándo venía buscar a sus bebitos?- Decía Jake burlón, sarcástico, y ofendido.

Prefería no meterme entre ellos esta vez, puesto que no necesitaba otro "¿De qué lado estás, Bella?", y que se volvieran a enfrascar en esa discusión, de nuevo. En este momento, nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos vacíos del tétrico colegio. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque Alice dijo que, sí nos íbamos, el divulgador de secretos saldría ileso de esto. En cambio, sí nos quedábamos, tendríamos posibilidades de atraparlo, ya que sería la única persona, aparte de nosotros, que se encontraría por acá, a estas horas, y que, obviamente, sería el culpable. Yo quería irme (huir) con Carlisle, quien tan amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarnos a nuestras casas. Pero ¡No!, Alice tenía que arrastrarme (amenazarme, mejor dicho) hacia el colegio. ¿Resultado? Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y seguíamos acá, ENCERRADOS. Nunca se nos ocurrió que el conserje era el encargado de cerrar las puertas del instituto. Así que, acá estábamos ahora.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- Gritó, por trigésima vez, Emmet, acompañado del rugido de su estómago.

-Callate, Emmet, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia- Contestó Jasper de mal humor, debido a que él también tenía hambre.

-Sí no salimos de esto, puedo asegurar que al primero que coma sera a vos, Jasper- Le dijo Emmet con voz espeluznante, relamiéndose los labios en su dirección. Genial, un caníbal en el grupo.

-Basta de peleas absurdas- Intervino Rosalie, antes de que su hermano, quien había abierto la boca, contestara.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto Jake irritado.

-¿Qué opinas vos, Bella?- La pregunta de Edward, dirigida a mí, provocó que me ruborizara. No por la pregunta, claramente, sino por su sonrisa torcida que sólo me dedicaba a mi.

-Vaya, Bellita, te pusiste roja- Se burló el más grandote del grupo, riéndose entre dientes, aumentando mi sonrojo.

-Patético- Masculló Jacob molesto.

-No te metas en esto, perro- Dijo Rose amenazante. Y otro _round_ entre mi amigo y mi cuñada comenzó.

Todos estábamos hambrientos y cansados, aparte de necesitar un baño, y eso sin duda nos ponía irritables y fastidiosos. Para colmo, el único lugar proveedor de comida, o sea, la cafetería, estaba cerrado. Comenzaba a pensar que la idea del canibalismo no era tan mala. Ok, ya estoy enloqueciendo.

-Podríamos dormir en el aula- Propuso Edward, ya cansado de tanto deambular.

Todos asentimos en respuesta, y nos dirigimos al aula que nos parecía más "cómoda", o por lo menos, con más sillas a nuestra disposición. Mientras caminabamos, me puse a pensar en cómo fue que llegamos a esta instancia, me refiero a Cullen y yo, es decir, nos odiamos desde preescolar, y, ahora, gracias a un secreto, resulta que tal vez, y tan sólo tal vez, jamás hubo odio de por medio. Porque sí, ya lo había asimilado, él me gusta, y mucho. Todavía no sé sí para suerte o desgracia, dado que él tampoco da nada en concreto. O sea, sé que dijo que yo le gustaba, pero... vamos, es Edward de quien hablaba, el mujeriego del colegio, quien gustaba de hacerme la vida imposible.

-Bella- Y hablando de roma- ¿Dormirías comigo, hoy?- Preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos verdes capaces de deslumbrar a cualquiera, y con un puchero que hacía que no pudiera negarme. Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que mi mandíbula cayera desencajada.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA- De repente, unos brazos gigantes me tenían apresada, alejándome de Cullen.

-¿Emmet, qué demonios?- Pregunte molesta.

-No vas a corromper a mi hermana. Seremos amigos y todo, pero con mi hermana, NO. Sé que parece media tontita, y probablemente lo sea, pero no te da derecho a nada, Eddie- Y esa fue la fantástica forma de defenderme, al estilo Emmet Swan.

-Yo no estaba hablando de eso, grandísimo tonto- Le dijo Cullen, poniendo su mano en el puente de su nariz, en clara señal de irritación.

- ¿Ah, no?- Preguntó el oso en tono desconfiado.

-No- Respondió él, despectivo, sacando su mano y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-En ese caso, no hay problema- Dijo Emmet, feliz y conforme, arrojándome a los brazos de Edward.

Lo primero que pensé es que Emmet necesita un psicólogo, o no entregarme de esa forma a cualquiera. Lo segundo fue que ¿mi opinión no valía un rábano? Que yo sepa, él me había preguntado a mi, y no al gorila gigante que tengo cómo familiar.

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Bella- Me llamó Cullen en voz baja. Sólo entonces, me di cuenta de que seguía en sus brazos. Estúpido sonrojo delatador- Tengo algo que decirte- Por alguna razón, su tono de voz se me hizo lejano y triste.

-Está bien- Atiné a decirle únicamente, aún con el rostro en llamas, separándome de sus brazos un poco, y jamás lo admitiría, renuente.

Sobre los demás, no tengo idea en que andaban, ya que uno de los problemas que desarrollé desde que estoy con Edward, figurativamente claro, es que lo que pasa a mi alrededor de repente perdiera de sentido, y sólo existiéramos él y yo. Y eso, me asusta de sobremanera. Acomodamos la sillas de manera que quedaran juntas, y nos acostamos, quedando uno frente al otro.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunté curiosa.

Él hizo una mueca, cómo sí verdaderamente le costara decirlo. Yo prefería no pensar en nada por el momento y esperar a que él se decidiera.

-Es algo...complicado, pero prefiero que te enteres por mi, antes de que te enteres por otra persona- Tomó aire, me miró decidido, y justo cuando abrió la boca para decirme lo tan importante que tenía que decir, un ruido de algo cayendo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Instintivamente todos nos miramos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Alice, muy asustada, abrazándose más a Jasper.

-Seguro que es Tobby(1)- Dijo Emmet, temblando en los brazos de Rosalie. Vaya hombre.

-¿Vos crees?- Preguntó Jake, igual de asustado que Emmet, y abrazándose a este. Increíble, dos roperos llenos de músculos, completamente asustados, escondiéndose cómo nenitas detrás de Rosalie.

-Déjense de estupideces, y vayamos a averiguar que fue eso- Dijo Jasper, tomando una linterna, que quien sabe de donde la sacó.

-Suerte, jazzy, te voy a estar esperando- Dijo dramáticamente mi mejor amiga, despidiéndose de él mientras agitaba un pañuelo blanco.

-Prometo volver, mi _lady_- Dijo, en pose de Romeo, Jasper, acercándose a sus labios. Ok, suficiente para mí y mis preciados ojos.

-Adiós, osito de algodón. Te amo- Escuché que le decía a Rose a mi hermano, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Esperá, Rose, no quiero ir, en serio, nooooo!- Gritaba, tratando de resistirse. No me había dado cuenta de que ella era bastante fuerte, a decir verdad, o bastante manipuladora, como quieran verlo.

-Bien, ¿qué tal un beso de despedida, Bells?- Dijo Jake, sonriéndome con burla. Edward resopló a mi lado y lanzó un gruñido de molestia.

-Están exagerando- Dije divertida, aliviada de que Jacob me volviera a hablar cómo antes de que todo este embrollo pasara.

-Nos veremos después, Bella- Dijo Cullen, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome ruborizar, logrando que Jake se riera mientras salían por la puerta.

Yo sólo me quedé pensando en que era hora de sacar los secretos a la luz, y con eso, al culpable.

...Continuará?


	12. ¿Angela?

**Hoooooli gente. Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Kassia, Actualiza (O.O sí, sin nombre xD) y Keren, que me dejaron reviews pero cómo no tienen cuenta no les pude agradecer en privado. :D. Sobre en lo que me inspiré, bueno, no sé sí conocen Drake y Josh, pero hay un capítulo donde Josh es la consejera del colegio y Drake lo descubre, y ahí surgió la idea xD.**

**Eeeeeeen fin, a leer y comentar :D, agradezco de mucho corazón eso (L), sobre todo porque este fic ya alcanzó las 5155 visitas, que no sé si es mucho, pero para mí es un montón y se los re agradezco :D. **

**Twilight no es mío.**

**...**

_Capítulo doce: ¿Angela?_

Los muchachos se habían marchado hace unas dos horas, y todavía no teníamos ninguna noticia de ellos. Los ruidos no cesaban, de hecho se escuchaban con más estrépito que antes.

-¿Creen que se los haya tragado un agujero negro?- Preguntó Alice, calmada, mientras dibujaba "las mil y una formas de jugar a Barbie-Bella en diez sencillas combinaciones". Preferí ignorar eso, por mi salud mental.

-No lo creo. Seguro los cobardes se escondieron en algún armario o algún salón- Dijo Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros, pintándose las uñas, hasta que reparó en mi presencia. Maldición, esa sonrisa macabra- Y, dime, Belly, cuñadita, ¿qué tanto tramas con Edward?- Preguntó con picardía.

-Nada- Dije mirando para otro lado, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Es imposible que me mientas, Bella, sé que se traen algo, así que mejor confesá, o...- Dejó la frase inconclusa de forma amenazante.

-Es cierto, nunca me contaste cómo fue tu cita, mala amiga- Dijo Alice, cruzándose de brazos ofendida- Aparte, Eddie ya no se viste cómo mujer y eso es injusto, considerando que vos seguís guardando el secreto de que él es la "Señorita corazón"-

Abrí los ojos cómo platos al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, ¿CÓMO SABÍA ESO?. No, no puede ser, entonces ella, acaso era...

-Al, ¿cómo sabes eso?- Pregunté con cautela.

Ella resopló disgustada y me envió rayos lazerg con los ojos.

-Vos me los dijiste, tonta, ¿te acordás? El día que me dijiste que estaba a cargo de vestir a Eddie de mujer- Dijo con obviedad y reproche.

Me golpee mentalmente. ¡Es cierto! Bueno, eso la descartaba de entre los sospechosos, lo cual era una suerte para mí, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga y me dolería que hiciera eso.

-Un segundo, ustedes están diciendo que Edward Cullen, el descerebrado mundial, que usa a las mujeres y luego presume de eso, ¿es la famosa consejera?- Dijo Rose, con el rostro rojo de furia. Oh, Oh.

-Esperá, Rose, no es lo que pensas- Dije tratando de calmarla.

-¿No es lo qué pienso? Entonces ¿qué significa? ¿qué nos tomó de idiotas todo el tiempo?- Dijo con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Ese no es el punto, Rose- Intervino Alice, negando con la cabeza- Da igual sí mi hermano es o no la consejera esa, el problema principal es que alguien está divulgando por ahí secretos que nadie debería saber- Terminó de decir con pesar, sentándose en el suelo.

Yo suspiré cansada, mientras Rose refunfuñaba tomando asiento al lado de Alice.

-Eso decis vos porque no le enviaste una carta con, ejem, cierta anécdota vergonzosa, ni le pediste un consejo sobre eso- Ok, ver a Rosalie avergonzada era completamente nuevo y extraño, porque, bueno, es Rosalie ¿no?.

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué consejo le pediste?- Dijo la duende, dando saltitos en su lugar, demasiado entusiasmada para contenerla.

-No quiero contarlo- Dijo mi cuñada, LA ÚNICA CUÑADA, sonrojada. OH-POR-DIOS, ¿dónde hay una cámara cuándo la necesito?.

-Vamos, dilo, dilo, dilo- Alice parecía a punto de estallar de la imperactividad. Yo sólo la miraba un poco apenada por presentir que pronto tendríamos que llevarla al loquero.

-¡Está bien!- Se aclaró la garganta y dio un resoplido de disgusto- Una vez, estaba con Emmet en, bueno, la cama- No sé porque presentía que luego de esto querría dispararme en la cabeza- estem, ustedes saben, jugando- Si, definitivamente me dispararía- cuando estábamos por, ejem, hacerlo- Nos miró con una mirada significativa que en lo que a mi respecta no era necesaria- pero, a él, no...él, no- Entonces levantó un dedo y mientras explicaba lo dejó caer, y eso fue suficiente para no poder ver nunca más a la cara a Emmet.

Por el contrario Alice comenzó a rodar por el piso, destornillada de la risa.

-No, jajaj, no puedo, jjajaja- Trataba de decir entre risas.

Rose estaba roja cómo yo misma, y yo no sabía sí, salir corriendo, golpearme la cabeza contra la pared o reírme. Al final opté por lo más sano, no vaya a ser cosa que encima comparta el loquero con Alice. Seguimos riendo las tres cómo si no hubiera un mañana, cuando un ruido, muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, nos hizo abrazarnos de inmediato.

-¿Qué crean que sea eso?- Susurró Alice con miedo.

-No sé- Respondí, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Habrá que ir a ver- Dijo Rose, abrazándose más a nosotras.

Las tres asentimos, sin embargo, ninguna se levantó o hizo amago de ir a fijarse.

-Tal vez, mejor nos quedamos acá- Sugirió Alice, y volvimos a asentir en respuesta.

El ruido se hacía más cercano cada vez, mientras nosotras mirábamos con horror la puerta, hasta que una sombra se posó en el vidrio de la puerta, pero este era muy grueso cómo para distinguir quien era, asustándonos mucho más.

-Chicas, fue un placer haber sido su amiga- Se depidió Rose.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo Alice lloriqueando un poco.

-Las voy a extrañar- Dije abranzándome a ellas aún más.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe; sólo atiné a ver cómo Rose reaccionaba y hacía volar una súper patada hacia el desconocido, cayendo este completamente inconsciente. Alice y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas para luego aplaudir a Rose por su valentía, hasta que vimos de quien se trataba.

-¡JAZZY! ¡OH, POR DIOS, JAZZ, RESPONDEME, NO ME DEJES!- Gritó Alice, sollozando con la cabeza de Jasper en sus piernas.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó _mi_ Edward entrando por la puerta. NO, TACHEN ESO, NO QUISE DECIR _MI_.

-Rose mató a mi Jazzy- Acusó Al, señalando a Rose con el dedo, aún sollozando dramáticamente.

-NO, JASPER NO MUERAS, ¿CON QUIÉN VOY A JUGAR MARIO SINO?- Gritó Emmet corriendo hacia donde Jasper yacía inconsciente.

Sí nos llamaran para protagonizar una película por cada escena cómo esta, seríamos jodidamente millonarios. Oh, esperen, incluso ya tengo el título de la película: "Crepúsculo", ¿a qué suena lindo, no?. Eh, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, Jasper muerto.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunté curiosa a Edward, él cual negaba con la cabeza al ver la escena de Alice y Emmet recortando flores para ponerlas en el cuerpo de Jasper. ¿Traumas? ¿Dónde?.

-Nos detuvimos a buscar algo para comer- Dijo con desdén.

Lo miré sorprendida y, aunque jamás lo admita, un poco dolida por su forma de hablarme. Él se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba alejada de todos nosotros y se sentó sin dirigirme ni una mirada. Yo me quedé ahí, parada y sin entender qué fue lo que paso.

-Bells, hoooola, tierra llamando a Bella, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó Jake, pasando una mano por mi cara, sólo entonces reaccioné.

-S-Sí, ¿qué pasa, Jake?- Pregunté fingiendo que estaba bien, cuando en realidad comenzaba a sentir un vacío inexplicable.

-Conseguimos comida- Dijo alegre, mostrando la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

-Genial- Dije con una voz muy, muy lejana.

Jacob me miró extrañado, sin entender mi cambio repentino, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo entendía.

-Oh, jazz, mi amor, estas vivo- Escuché decir a Al, pero no miré en su dirección, sino que me encaminé hacia una silla que estaba apartada de Cullen.

-Al...me...estás aficciando- Respondió Jasper, sin aire.

-Yo no te estoy abrazando- Dijo esta, adivinando que estaría frunciendo el ceño.

-EMMET, SOLTAME SI NO QUERÉS PERDER TU VIDA- La amenaza de Jasper me hubiera hecho reir, pero ahora sentía cómo sí nada pudiera hacerme levantar el ánimo.

-¿Encontraron al culpable?- Preguntó Rosalie un poco cansada, revisando la bolsa que habían traído los muchachos.

-No, no encontramos a nadie- Masculló Jacob con enojo.

Escuché cerrar la puerta de un portazo y entonces volví a la realidad, mientras todos mirábamos sorprendidos a Alice.

-Bien, sí no encontraron al culpable, entonces, sólo queda una opción- Dijo, por primera vez en la vida, con tono sombrío- El divulgador, está entre nosotros- Anunció mirándonos con ojos entrecerrados.

No era muy distinto a los que pensaba yo, sino que el problema ahora era ver como desenmascarábamos al ingrato y que haríamos después de eso. Todos nos miramos con tensión y expectativa, a la espera de que alguien dijera algo, sin embargo, lo único que pasó entre nosotros fue el viento.

-Está bien. ¡FUI YO!-

Y esa declaración fue la más shockeante de mi vida, o bueno, tal vez competía con la de Rosalie.

-¿Emmet?- Preguntó Rose con asombro y decepción.

-Ay, por favor, era tan obvio- Espetó Ed...Cullen.

-Sí, es cierto. El ingrato siempre gusta de hacernos sufrir- Dijo Jasper, asintiendo con pesar.

Emmet miró indignado a todos.

-Era mentira, sólo lo dije para romper la tensión- Dijo mi infantil hermano, cruzándose de brazos con berrinche.

-Si, claro- Dijeron todos con sarcasmo.

-Yo le creo- Dije con resignación, haciendo que todos me miren soprendidos- Es decir, es Emmet, es obvio que el no se tomaría las molestias en hacer sus bromas de forma anónima- Justifiqué con obviedad.

Todos se lo pensaron un momento, y luego asintieron.

-Ejem, merezco una disculpa ¿no?- Dijo Emmet ofendido.

-Si, claro, claro, lo que quieras- Dijo Jasper agitando la mano para restarle importancia, haciendo que el oso se indigne más.

-Y yo que me preocupe cuando moriste- Le dijo mi hermano con fingida angustia.

-Bueno, a todos se les da muy bien el teatro, pero ya me estoy hartando, par de payasos- Intervino Jacob con fastidio- Confiesen ¿quién fue?-

Silencio otra vez. Nadie dijo nada. Instintivamente, miré a Alice y luego a Edw...Cullen, pero ninguno parecía inmutarse, y sólo quedaban tres opciones: Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob, aunque este último incentivara a los demás a hablar.

-Yo creo que fue...- Pero la frase de Alice quedó inconclusa cuando otro ruido, seguido de una sombra, se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¡AH!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Jacob y Emmet, escondiéndose detrás del escritorio.

Esta vez, Alice abrió la puerta de golpe, y entonces todos pudimos observar que la sombra era nada mas y nada menos que...

-¡¿ANGELA?!- Pregunté incrédula frente a lo que veía.

-Sí, Bella, yo fui quien puso los carteles- Su seguridad me decía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

**...Continuará?**


	13. Horribles verdades, buenos malentendidos

**Hooooooooooooooli :D. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy feliz porque en el capítulo anterior llegamos a los 90 comentarios, costó pero se logró :P. ¿Llegaremos a los cien? Emmmm. Bueno, nada, quería aclarar que no tengo Face, chicas, lo cerré por problemas personales u.u. Otra cosa, perdón por los posibles errores, xD. **

**Agradezco sus reviews, y también a los que no tienen cuenta: Kassia, Keren, Nathy, gracias :D. **

**Eeeeeeeen fin, a leer ^^. Twilight no es mío. **

…

_Capítulo trece: Horribles verdades, buenos malentendidos _

**Edward Cullen**

¿Siendo sincero? No tenía ni idea de porque cuatro ojos estaba parada frente a nosotros. Menos todavía, el porque se había acusado de ser ella quien pegó los carteles, es decir, por favor, ¿ella, siendo la mente criminal de tal magnitud? Si, claro, y yo me visto todos los días cómo Lady Gaga.

-Pe-pero, ¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntó histéricamente mi "dulce" hermana.

Swan, si, Swan a partir de este momento, se encontraba extrañamente callada, cómo sí la hubieran golpeado donde más le duele. Y me sentí realmente mal por no poder acercarme a ella para consolarla. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que el haberme enterado de que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, me hacía alejarla por completo, porque yo sí la quería y resulta que ella desde un comienzo había jugado conmigo. Maldita suerte y maldito ser humano del que se tuvo que enamorar.

-Porque ella- Empezó de forma acusadora, señalando a Isabella con el dedo-, me dio el peor consejo de la historia, y él- Esta vez me señaló a mi- se burló por años de mi, muchos años. Y está fue mi oportunidad de humillarlos a los dos, de vengarme por fin- Concluyó de forma patéticamente brillante.

Bien, estaba enojado por dos cosas: la primera, por haber evidenciado que YO di un mal consejo. Y la segunda, ¿quién se creía esta para humillarme de esa manera? Habiendo tantas, ¿tenía que elegir justamente esa? Estúpida rata de biblioteca.

-Ángela, yo jamás hice algo así- Dijo una afligida Be…Swan, mirándola con ojos de oveja degollada. Cómo me gustaría abrazarla ahora. ¡No, Edward, no, no te gustaría, para nada!

-Claro que sí, Bella, ¿o ya se te olvidó el estúpido consejo que me diste? Vamos, fue hace solo meses, ¿y decís llamarte la solucionadora de problemas?- Siguió acusándola.

Los demás miraban expectantes toda la escena, sabiendo que era más divertido observar que intervenir, incluso el chucho parecía pasárselo en grande al lado de Emmet, el cual susurraba entusiasmado algo así cómo "Pelea en el barro" "¿Dónde hay una pileta cuándo la necesito?", y estupideces que, por mi salud mental, prefería ignorar.

Yo seguía pasmado en mi sitio, tratando de recordar la jodida carta que pudo haberme mandado y que, según ella, fue por mi culpa que recibió un mal consejo. Cómo si esa injuria fuera posible, por favor, estaba hablando con un profesional.

-Y vos, Cullen, me alegra finalmente que pagues todas las que me hiciste- Por Drácula, su mirada desquiciada daba miedo, sólo le faltaba reír cómo maniática y ya estábamos.

-Bueno, el asunto está solucionado. ¡Otro caso resuelto para "Los superamigos cazadores de gatos"!- Gritó el retrasado mental de Emmet, revoleando tizas por todos lados. No lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates.

-¡A ella!- Ordenó Rosalie, y todos se abalanzaron sobre Ángela.

Cinco minutos después, la intrusa divulgadora de secretos se encontraba atada en una silla, con la boca sellada con cinta. Bueno, el problema principal estaba resuelto, pero ahora había otro más importante… ME QUIERO IR A MI CASA. Maldito conserje estudiantil, lo voy a acusar con mi padre, por supuesto y lo va a lamentar el haber encerrado a su hijo en este lugar.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre?- Preguntó Jasper, señalando con una sonrisa la fruta que habíamos conseguido cuando nos fuimos a revisar por el colegio.

Y nuevamente, todos se abalanzaron, pero esta vez, sobre el pobre de Jasper. Comimos, jugamos un rato, obviamente seguí ignorando a Swan (a ambos Swan. Si, a Emmet también), y luego de eso nos dispusimos a dormir, entonces recordé algo elemental: Bel…Swan dormiría conmigo, y estaba seguro que todavía sentía curiosidad por lo que le diría, lo cual claramente era la apuesta, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de decirle. Primero porque ella se enojaría y yo perdería mi puesto en las elecciones para capitán, y segundo porque sí no le decía, y se enteraba por alguien más, ella se enojaría aún más, y también terminaría perdiendo mi puesto para capitán. Mierda, ¿qué no debería ser la segunda opción, la solución a mi problema?. Me acerqué refunfuñando hacia la cama improvisaría que había hecho segundos antes, sólo entonces noté que la otra parte, la que debería ocupar Isabella, no estaba. Instintivamente me giré hacia la otra orilla, y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo junto a ese perro feo.

Suspiré, no podía culparla, no estúpida cómo para no darse cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, lo sabía, y no podía decir con certeza sí era eso que dolía o el hecho de que yo mismo haya generado tal cosa. ¿Por qué todo tiene que complicarse? Creo que nunca jamás había lamentado tanto estar en mi posición, cómo ahora.

**Bella Swan**

Me desperté al otro día sólo porque la maldita luz del sol me golpeaba en la cara. Acostumbrada a no correr las cortinas, me levanté con pesar a hacerlo, entonces me di cuenta de que: uno, no era mi habitación, y dos, todavía seguía atrapada en el horrible y tedioso instituto. Repasé mí vista por el aula, viendo cómo todos estaban tan profundamente dormidos, que me hizo sonreír.

-¡DESPIERTEN!- Grité con todo lo que daba mi garganta.

Emmet, quien estaba durmiendo encima del escritorio, rodó del susto y se cayó de bruces al piso. Jasper y Alice, se levantaron sobresaltados, gritando un "¡Juro que no hicimos nada pervertido!". Rosalie y Jacob, la combinación más extraña y sincronizada que vi en mi vida, se levantaron cuales ninjas y empezaron a pegar puños y patadas al aire. Ángela simplemente abrió los ojos escandalizada. Y finalmente, Ed… Cullen, cayó al piso al igual que Emmet, murmurando un "Los voy a matar a todos". Si, que lindo despertar para todos mis amigos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA LUNÁTICA?!- Me gritó Jacob, completamente enfurecido.

-¿Qué ninguno se dio cuenta de qué seguimos encerrados en el instituto y qué nadie vino a rescatarnos?- Pregunté incrédula al ver cómo todos se sorprendían.

-¡Mis papás no me quieren!- Dijo Alice, fingiendo un llanto de puro desconsuelo. Ay, por favor.

-¡Los míos tampoco!- Siguió Emmet, quien se tiró en los brazos de Rose, buscando consuelo, la cual muy resignadamente, luego de un largo suspiro, se lo brindó.

-Déjense de estupideces- Les espetó Edward- Son las seis de la mañana, es completamente obvio que todavía no vino nadie-

-¿Y cómo explicas lo de nuestros padres, Eddie?- Le preguntó con ojos entrecerrados su hermana.

-No lo sé, seguro piensan que el último lugar donde podríamos estar es en el colegio- Dedujo, encogiéndose de hombros, cómo si verdaderamente no le importara nada. Maldito engreído despreocupado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡ME QUIERO IR!- Dijo Jake, histérico, casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza.

-Desayunar- Contestó mi hermano, con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba lo que sobró de anoche.

Bien, si no quedaba otra. Mientras desayunábamos, no pude evitar pensar dos cosas: una, que alguien allá arriba me odia, seguro, y dos, en el extraño comportamiento de Cullen, de cómo rehúsa a mirarme y de cómo parecería que estuviera ¿triste?. Maldición, no quería ser yo quien le tuviera que preguntar, pero dado que él sólo parece ser un cobarde…

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunté cuando me acerqué a él, quien se sobresaltó al no escucharme.

-Claro- Se limitó a contestar, fríamente.

Tragué saliva, y me infundí todo el valor que podía. Esto debería terminar hoy y ahora, no más vueltas, Bella, no más Cullens vampiritos revoloteando tu cabeza. Salimos del salón para tener más privacidad, pero ambos sabíamos que de seguro todos ya tendrían su oreja parada a través de la puerta, incluso Ángela.

-¿Y bien, qué pasa?- Preguntó indiferente, haciendo que mi valentía sufriera una violenta sacudida.

Aclaré mi garganta y me determiné a hablar.

-Eso quiero saber yo, ¿qué te pasa? Ayer estaba todo bien, y hoy, desde que volviste, estás…raro- Dije finalmente, sintiendo un manojo de emociones nada claras y poniéndome nerviosa. Él miraba a todos lados menos a mí, y me molestó el no poder ver su expresión ante mis palabras.

Creí que no me iba a responder, cuando sin previo aviso, comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, vacilante.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad- Dijo pausado, cómo sí meditara sí le convenía o no pedir tal cosa.

-¿Qué verdad?- Pregunté desorientada.

-La verdad de la milanesa- Escuché gritar a Emmet desde el otro lado- Auch, Rosie-Poo- Se quejó cuando, supuse, que lo había golpeado. Bien hecho.

Cullen resopló con fastidio fingido, y luego contestó mi pregunta.

-¿De quién estás enamorada, Swan? Porque tu perro me lo dijo, alto y claro, que vos estabas enamorada de alguien- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

Me quedé estupefacta ante tal cosa. Voy a matar a Jacob, pero primero voy a terminar con esto.

-Si, es cierto. Creo que estoy enamorada- Respondí segura, remarcando el creo, dando gracias de que no me había sonrojado en el acto de parecer seria.

-Entonces, jugaste conmigo- Dijo apretando los dientes.

Inhalé profundamente, y armándome de valor otra vez, me encaré decidida ante él.

-No, porque de quien creo que estoy enamorada es de vos- Listo, ya estaba dicho, _finite, _no había vuelta atrás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- El grito ensordecedor de Alice no se hizo esperar más, y salió cómo torbellino hacia mi y Edward (Si, ahora volvía a ser Edward)- ¡TENGO CUÑADA!- Seguía gritando feliz, abrazándonos a ambos.

-EJEM- Carraspeó Rosalie indignada ante tal mención.

-Oh, no te pongas celosa, Rosalie- Le dijo esta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Por mi lado, ahora si estaba más roja que el día de San Marcos en Italia, todavía abrazada a Alice y pegada muy cerca del rostro de Edward, pero algo no cuadraba. Este se veía…inexpresivo, cómo si habérselo dicho hubiera sido el peor error de todos. Y me sentí peor que una estúpida, porque el jamás dijo nada de enamorarse, ni siquiera ahora había obtenido una respuesta. Maldición.

Justo cuando estaba por hacer valentía y volver a encarar a Edward, el ansiado director hizo presencia. Se disculpó con nosotros millones de veces y nos dio una semana libre para recompensar el habernos dejado encerrados, claro, sin contar con que Emmet lo amenazó con demandar al colegio con Charlie, y a este no le quedó opción. El torrente de emociones que debía sentir en ese momento me hacían estar casi al punto del desmayo.

-Vamos, Bellita, hora de la libertad, más tarde hablarás con tu noviecito Eddiecito- Dijo Emmet, tomándome en brazos y arrastrándome hacia la salida.

Sabía que algo andaba mal mientras veía cómo Edward se alejaba cada vez más. Lo sabía y lo iba a averiguar.

-¡SANTO CIELO, NOS OLVIDAMOS DE ÁNGELA!- Se que alguien gritó eso, pero también se que a nadie le importó.

…**Continuará?**


	14. No todo está perdido

**¡HOOOLI! No tengo perdón de nadie, lo sé xD. Bueno, ya saben, gracias por sus reviews, por seguir la historia y ponerla en favoritos :D. Gracias a ****aurorhex y Keren por comentar ^^. Y por sí no sabían, dejar un review es gratis, fácil y no ha matado a nadie todavía, así que si les gusta o quieren darme su crítica los espero :D. Ah, un poco de drama no viene mal en la comedia, sí, va ser muy dramático este capítulo. **

**Eeeeeeen fin, ¡A leer!. Twilight no es mío.**

…

_Capítulo catorce: No todo está perdido cuando se tiene un duende_

Una semana había pasado desde que nos quedamos encerrados, una semana desde que le había confesado lo que sentía, una semana desde que no tenía noticias de él, una semana donde rompí casi todo a mi paso (lastimándome a mi en el proceso), una maldita semana donde tuve que soportar a Emmet con sus "Tranquila, Bells, de última, todavía tenés a el perro de Jacob cómo segunda opción", y a Alice con sus "¿Sabías que te puede alegrar? ¡JUGAR A BARBIE-BELLA!, así la espera no se te va a hacer tan larga". Sí, son expertos en darme ánimos.

Lo peor de todo esto era que no sabía porque se comportaba así, porque me evadía. ¿Acaso dije algo mientras estaba dormida? Mierda, siempre tiendo a hablar de más cuando duermo, ¿o acaso se acobardó y no buscaba compromisos?, no importaba de donde se viera, cualquiera de esas dos opciones eran malas. Estúpida Bella, eso te ganás por jugarte por amor. ¡NO! ¡Borren eso!, no es amor, claro que no, es sólo enamoramiento, claro que sí… Maldición, estoy jodida.

-Alégrate, Bellita, todos tuvimos una decepción amorosa- Dijo Emmet, sentado frente a mi en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿A sí? Y aparte, ¿por qué estás dando por hecho qué me rechazó?- Pregunté molesta y ofendida.

-Bueno, digamos que hay varios puntos que me hacen sacar tal deducción, cómo por ejemplo: que no te llamó en una semana o que ni siquiera se acercó a nuestra puerta cada vez que vino a buscar a Alice- Contestó cómo sí fuera obvio, y lo peor es que lo era.

-Emmet: uno; Bella: cero-

-¿¡VINO A BUSCAR A ALICE!?- Pregunté estupefacta.

-Claro, Bells, ¿qué no viste su Volvo en la puerta de nuestra casa?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, Em, lo vi, por eso mismo te estoy preguntando- Contesté con sarcasmo.

-Emmet: uno; Bella: uno-

-Yo sé que me hablás en ese tono porque Eddie te rechazó, pero no te sientas mal, es que hay chicas mejores que vos, Bella- Dijo con falsa inocencia. Auch, eso dolió.

-Emmet: dos; Bella: menos uno-

-Claro, sí, tal vez debería imitarte a vos, digo, así me vuelvo una hueca y Edward finalmente cae rendido a mis pies- Le devolví mordaz.

-Emmet: uno y medio; Bella: dos-

-Por lo menos a mí si me quieren, y no ando llorando por los rincones porque soy fea, gruñona y el amor de mi vida me rechazó- Dijo el muy… retrasado con toda su crueldad.

-Emmet: tres; Bel…-

-¡SUFICIENTE CON EL MARCADOR, ALICE!- Le grité enojada y cansada de su estúpida cuenta.

-Aish, aburrida- Dijo ofendida, tirando el cuaderno sobre la mesa, sólo entonces me percaté de un pequeño detalle.

-Alice, ¿en qué momento llegaste?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Hace cinco minutos, lo que pasa es que estaban tan metidos en su pequeña discusión, muy a lo Swan, que ni se percataron- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sacaba una lima de-quien-sabe-donde.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?- Volví a preguntar con desconfianza y hastiada.

-Oh, vine a traerte noticias sobre mi hermano- Dijo cómo si nada, limándose las uñas tranquilamente.

Conté hasta tres para no ahorcarla en ese preciso momento e inspiré profundo.

-Bien, suéltalo- Dije con indiferencia, pero la verdad me estaba muriendo de impaciencia por dentro.

Ella sonrió radiante y me miró de tal forma que sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza. El idiota que tengo por hermano se limitó a ignorarnos y comenzó a jugar a Indiana Jones con sus galletitas de animalitos. ¿Traumas? ¿Dónde?

-Dijo que…- Empezó diciendo lentamente.

-¿Qué…?- La incité a que continuara.

-Que…-

-¿Sí?- Pregunté con impaciencia.

-Que…- Siguió vacilando.

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ, ALICE!- Grité ya exasperada.

La muy perra soltó una leve risita frente a mi grito. Maldita enana torturadora.

-Quiere verte- Finalizó, mostrando todos sus perlados dientes.

Yo me quedé meditando la información unos minutos. ¿Quería verme? ¿ÉL, quiere verme? ¿Para qué? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué mandó a su hermana para qué me lo dijera? Miré a Alice en busca de respuestas, pero ella sólo seguía sonriendo cómo si estuviera grabando un comercial de pasta dental.

-No- Respondí firme.

-Vamos, Bells, todos sabemos que te morís por verlo- Dijo con picardía.

-Si quiere verme, que venga, yo no me pienso mover- Y me crucé de brazos para marcar mi posición de forma triunfante y cabezadura.

Entonces Alice ensanchó su sonrisa y yo ya no me sentía tan confiada cómo hace unos segundos.

-Que bueno que digas eso, Bella- Entre la niña del exorcista y Alice ya no había diferencia.

Cinco latidos de corazón más tarde, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ahí, sentado frente a mi, ocupando la silla que anteriormente el sin clase de Emmet había ocupado, se encontraba mi pesadilla de estos últimos días.

-Hola Bella- Me saludó cortésmente, haciéndome salir de mi shock emocional.

-Edward- Pronuncié con indiferencia.

-Lo lamento- Dijo apenado, y volví a entrar en shock. ¡Él se estaba disculpando, por primera vez en la historia!

-Yo…supongo que está bien- Dije tratando de restarle importancia, pero la verdad era que mi corazón estaba completamente desbocado en estos momentos.

-No, no está bien- Negó con la cabeza y largó un suspiro resignado que me hacía prever que posiblemente me arrepentiría de esta charla-¿Te acordás qué había algo que quería decirte?- Yo me limité a asentir, intrigada- Bueno, esto es muy difícil, y quiero que sepas que lo siento, y que ahora todo cambió para mí, te lo juro- Se lo notaba afligido y renuente, cosa que me hacía sospechar.

-Dilo, vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Apremié con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

Y evidentemente si podía ser tan malo.

-Lo siento de verdad. Al principio creí que sería divertido, pero después mis sentimientos cambiaron, te lo juro. ¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Bella?- Pero no, yo no lo escuchaba, ya no lo haría más- Oh, por Dios, ¿estás llorando?-

Toqué mis mejillas por inercia y efectivamente estaban mojadas. Maldito Cullen, maldito mundo, maldita la hora en que confié en él, maldita sea mi suerte, maldito él y su apuesta con Newton.

-Vete- Dije con voz quebrada.

-No, Bella, esperá, por favor- Rogaba en vano.

-No quiero verte, Cullen, quiero que te vayas- Volví a decir, pero esta vez con firmeza.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se partía al medio al verlo levantarse e irse, pero no lo llamé, no quería saber nada de él en este momento. Lo único que si quería era no saber nunca más de su existencia. A partir de este momento, Edward Cullen ya no existiría para mí.

**Edward Cullen**

-¿Y, cómo te fue?- Preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

-Le conté todo y me echó- Respondí triste.

-Sí, bueno, te lo merecés- Me dijo con reproche. No la miré mal ni dije nada porque tenía razón- Sin embargo, vas a pelear por ella-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté atónito.

-Ay, Eddie, Eddie, que lento sos a veces- Dijo sonriendo resignada- Ustedes se aman, y el amor siempre vence- Explicó cómo sí esa fuera la lógica del mundo.

Entonces una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Tenés un plan- Afirmé incrédulo.

-Claramente, ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar que harías sí yo no existiera para arreglar tus estupideces?-

Y creo que por primera vez en la vida, me lo tendría que plantear.

…**Continuará?**


	15. Fin

**¡HOOOLI! ¿Me tarde? Si, lo sé, LO SIENTO MUCHO :(, anduve algo ocupada estas últimas semanas y no tuve la compu donde tenía el archivo. Bueno, comencemos. Les tengo una sorpresa y espero no las shockee:**

**ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. **

**¿Murieron? Espero que no xD. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Con epílogo incluido. Espero les guste, y me comenten, y bla, bla, bla. Quiero agradecerles a todas, sin ustedes no hubiera seguido nunca. De todo corazón este capítulo es para ustedes :D. **

**Aclaración del cap. Anterior: Por si no se entendió, Edward si le comenta a Bella lo de la apuesta, justamente, en esta parte: **

_-Dilo, vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Apremié con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza._

_Y evidentemente si podía ser tan malo._

_-Lo siento de verdad. Al principio creí que sería divertido, pero después mis sentimientos cambiaron, te lo juro. ¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Bella?- Pero no, yo no lo escuchaba, ya no lo haría más- Oh, por Dios, ¿estás llorando?-_

_Toqué mis mejillas por inercia y efectivamente estaban mojadas. Maldito Cullen, maldito mundo, maldita la hora en que confié en él, maldita sea mi suerte, maldito él y su apuesta con Newton._

**Decidí no poner todo lo que decía la apuesta ya que lo veía innecesario. **

**EEEEEEN FIN, ¡A leer por última vez T.T! Espero los disfruten tanto cómo yo :D. Twilight no es mío. **

…

_Capítulo final: La declaración_

Todavía me acuerdo cuando mis preocupaciones sólo se limitaban a: tratar de no caerme frente a todo el mundo, safar de la clase de gimnasia y de la enfermería, escoderme de Alice para que no me obligue a ir de compras, y evitar sacar malas calificaciones. Nada más, nada de estar guardando secretos, nada de sufrir por amor, nada de preocuparme por evadir ESE amor, y sobretodo, nada de andar fingiendo enfermedades para no ir al colegio. Las cuales, por cierto, le funcionan sólo a Emmet, o el mundo sólo conspira para hacerme la vida imposible a mi. La que sea primero, da igual.

Pero, ¡No!, ahora también tengo que ocuparme de que la gente no se burle de mí por haber adquirido a mi nueva y maldita sombra.

-¡Por favor, Bella, te lo suplico!- Rogaba esta mientras me perseguía por el pasillo que recorría hasta mi siguiente clase.

Seguí caminando, con la frente en alto, ignorándolo y fijando mi vista solamente en la superficie que estaba pisando.

-Bells, hola. Estúpido, hola- Nos saludó Rose cuando pasamos por su lado.

Cullen lanzó un gruñido en respuesta frente al apodo que le había puesto mi amiga. ¡JÁ! Se merecía toda y cada una de esas letras. Era claro que los gemelos Hale estaban igual de indignados que yo, bueno, era una reacción normal en la gente que escuchaba que, la persona que creíste que había cambiado, de repente resulta que lo había hecho en base a una apuesta. La reacción anormal, y no sé porque todavía me sorprende, es la que tomaron Emmet y Alice, poniéndose de acuerdo en decir cada dos por tres que Edward era un idiota pero que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Es decir, ¿acaso ellos fumaran la misma hierba, y yo todavía no me di cuenta? Debería avisar a mamá para que registre el cuarto de Emmet.

-Hola Rose, que bueno verte- Saludé con una sonrisa.

Estaba por entrar a mi clase de historia, cuando alguien tan deseado cómo Cullen (nótese el sarcasmo) interceptó mi camino. O, bueno, nuestro camino.

-¡Vos! Mocosa maldita, desgraciada, abusiva y, y...- ¡Cuidado, Rubia pensando, sobrecarga!-, embustera, ¿cómo te atrevés a burlarte de mi al hacerte pasar por esa consejera? ¡Dios, debí saber que eras vos, la mosquita muerta de Bella Swan!- Me escupió, al fin, la perra de Tanya.

Tenía prácticamente el veneno acumulado en mi boca, listo para dejarlo salir, pero algo, que jamás esperé estar viva para contemplar, ocurrió…

**(Horas antes)**

**Edward Cullen**

-¿Estás loca? ¿Ya perdiste la cabeza definitivamente o qué?- Le pregunté incrédulo a Alice, quien (obligatoriamente) nos había encerrado en mi habitación, con el afán de contarme su plan.

-Es brillante, infalible y ni siquiera vos sos capaz de echarlo a perder- Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un bufido.

-¿No querés qué también me vista de mujer y vaya por la escuela de esa manera? Oh, no, esperá. Eso ya lo hice- Dije destilando sarcasmo.

-Es la única opción que te queda. Lo tomás o lo dejás- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

Cabe destacar que las siguientes horas me la pasé pensando en el plan "brillante, infalible y que ni siquiera yo puedo echar a perder". Era un suicidio, una humillación, una aberración, y algo que nadie en mi posición estaría dispuesto a hacer, PERO (y siempre el maldito "pero") es la mejor prueba que puedo darle para decirle cuanto la…

¿Cuánto "la", qué? O sea, sé perfectamente lo que sigue, no soy tan idiota. Es sólo que… Jamás había sentido nada igual, todo es nuevo, increíble y hasta siento que floto cuando estoy a su lado, incluso me hizo replantearme toda la reputación que me había ganado en todos mis años escolares, lo muy malo que fui con personas que no se lo merecían, lo muy imbécil que fui relacionándome con otros que eran peor de idiotas que yo, lo muy inmaduro que fui con respecto a Bella, ella, quien menos se lo merecía, y yo comportándome cómo un patán.

Suspiré derrotado. Ella merece tener a alguien mejor que yo al lado, y sin embargo, soy tan egoísta que haría lo que fuera por ser yo quien esté ahí, por eso, voy a dar mi último intento, voy a recuperarla, prefiero perder todo antes de perderla a ella. Si, la decisión está tomada.

¡Cuidado, gente, Edward Anthony Cullen, va a pelear por su amor!

**(Presente)**

**Bella Swan**

-Te equivocás, Tanya. Ella no fue quien escribió esos consejos- Dijo firme. La sin cerebro lo miró boquiabierta. Sin esperar respuesta, Edward fue hacia la mitad del pasillo, donde miles de alumnos pasaban para no llegar tarde a su clase, y se aclaró la garganta para luego gritar:-, ¡Yo soy la Señorita corazón, no Bella, sino YO!-

Silencio. Viento frío pasando entre todos. Y justo cundo pensé que los habían congelado cómo estatuas a todos, las carcajadas comenzaron a sonar. ¡Oh, por Dios, ¿él acaba de confesarse frente a todo el colegio?!

-Edward, pero, ¿qué diablos…- Balbuceaba en shock.

-Te amo, Bella, lamento lo de la apuesta, lamento todo lo que te hice, sólo… Te amo- Me dijo fuerte y claro, acercándose a mí, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

Lo único que escuché después fue el ruidito de los tacos de Tanya alejándose indignada, y los aplausos de todo el mundo cuando, segundos después, sus labios besaban los míos.

**...**

**Epílogo: Es hereditario**

_(Dieciocho años después)_

-"¿Qué me darás a cambio?" Me preguntó ese cara de bobo aplastado y odioso. "¿Estás loco, Black? No pienso darte nada" Le respondí enojada-

-¿Y él, qué te contestó?- Le pregunté divertida por toda la situación.

-Me dijo que mañana me prepare para abandonar el maquillaje, los tacos y las polleras- Me contestó resoplando furiosa.

Rodé los ojos divertida. De tal palo tal astilla. Y parece que Jake cumplió su venganza, aunque no de la manera que él esperaba.

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó mi esposo desde la entrada justo cuando estaba colocando el último plato con la cena.

-¡Papá!- Gritó Nessie cuando lo vio, dándole un abrazo estrangulador.

-Doctor Cullen- Lo saludé con una mirada picara, dándole un piquito.

-Abogada Swan- Me correspondió él.

-¡Puaj!, búsquense un cuarto- Masculló mi hija. Nota mental: No más visitas a Emmet.

-Dime Ness, ¿alguna vez te conté cómo fue qué me enamoré de tu padre?- Le pregunté, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Emm, creo que no, nunca, ¿por qué?- Me preguntó insegura.

Miré a Edward mientras tomábamos asiento, viendo cómo él me veía con cierta desconfianza en el rostro.

-¿Nunca te dije qué tu padre fue la consejera del colegio, igual qué vos?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Chillaron ambos.

Entonces no pude más que sonreír con malicia para empezar a relatar una historia que, aparte de conocer de memoria, también era hereditaria. No podía esperar a ver la expresión de Jacob cuando se entere.

**Fin. **


End file.
